Troubled Child
by HEYFOURNICETOBICEPS21
Summary: Tris Prior moves to Chicago after her family is ripped from her...
1. Chapter 1

Ever since my brother died, my life slowly fell apart. My mother killed herself, not being able to live with the pain. My father drank himself to death, alcohol poisoning... So I moved out here, Chicago. I am what many foster parents have called a 'troubled child'. I was adopted by the Wilson family, Jane Wilson, Spencer Wilson and Joshua Wilson. I hate it all, but that changed on my seventeenth birthday, this is how it went...

"Jane?" I ask as I walk down the stairs, "Jane?" And then...

"SURPRISE!" Jane, Spencer and Joshua scream at me when I enter the kitchen on the morning of my seventeenth birthday.

Joshua and Spencer are fourteen year old, unidentical twins from New York who were also adopted by Jane. Spence has brown, curly hair but, Josh has blonde, windswept hair.

"Tris! We all got you presents!" Josh shouts. Spencer pulls me down onto one of the stools placed round the island in the kitchen. Ther are three presents on the counter. I open the black one first. A phone! Finally, I have been waiting three weeks for a phone. I give Jane a hug and open the second present, it's long and rectangular. It's a box, wait, a skateboard. THE skateboard! The skateboard I won the Under 16s UK Skatboarding Championship with. They must have got it shipped in from the UK. And the last present, some keys... I look quizically at Jane and she point to the window at the front of the house. Through the window I see a Harley Davidson V-Rod, my dream motorbike! I jump up and down and give all of them a hug.

"Tris, listen. I know you have been asking for tattoos for a few weeks now and my last present to you is $900 towards tattoos. Please don't spend it all at once! And think about what you're getting tattooed!" Jane says,

"Thank you, thank all of you! Can I go and get a tattoo now?" I ask,

"I would get dressed first!" Spencer points out, "And can I come with you?"

"Sure!"

"What about me?" Joshua asks,

"Sorry, there is only two seats on my bike and it's first come first serve!" I reply,

"Fine!" He says, I grab my presents and run upstairs to get dressed. I put on my blace, lace trimmed, bike shorts, black, ripped jeans shorts, cropped Rolling Stones tee and a dark green and black checkered shirt over the top. I ruffle my blonde, shoulder length hair, and put in my gold nose ring, and five gold hoops in each ear. I pull on my green Dr Marten boots and grab my keys, board, phone and a bag. I attach my board to the straps on my bag and put my phone inside. I grab my wallet and put in the $900 that Jane gave my. I brush my teeth and eat an apple and I'm ready to go. Spencer is ready and carries both of our bags, I get on my new bike and we put on our helmets on. I start it up and it makes a very satisfying rumble.

When we get to the mall, we ride around on our boards but, we can't find the Tattoo Parlour. I decide to walk up to a boy who is staring at me...

Four POV

I'm at the mall this morning, and that's where I see her. The girl of my dreams. Combat boots, shirt, shorts and best of all, she skates! I don't realise I'm staring until her and her friend? Brother? Boyfriend? Walk over to me.

"Can you tell us where the tattoo parlour is?" She asks, British... cool! I extend my hand,

"Hi! I'm Four, nice to meet you!" I say,

Tris POV

"He's hitting on you." Spencer says. He has recently decided to do this thing he saw on a tv program, it's called Radical Honesty, clue's in the name.

"I think we'll ask someone else!" I say as I board away, Spencer in tow. But, this 'Four' guy has boarded infront of us.

"Follow me!" He says to me, and we do. We board around a few corner and are faced by 'Wu's Tattoos'. "Here we are!" He says, walking in to the shop. "I might get another tat actually...!" I ignore him and walk up to the front desk with Spencer.

"I'm here to get a tattoo!" I say to an Asian women at the desk.

"Okay, my name is Tori and I will be your artist today, if you would like to follow me!" She explains. That's when she sees him. "Four! Have you come for another tattoo?"

"Yeah!"

"I'll get Bud, he'll do it for you." She walks out of the room.

"Your name is Four." Spencer says.

"Yes it is, what's yours?" He replies.

"Spencer, I'm Tris' 'brother'!" He then turns to me, "He's hot, you should ask him out!" I start to laugh at Spencer's joke but, then I realise it isn't one.

"Spence, are you gay?" I ask,

"Yeah! Did I not tell you?... Whoops!" Wow.

"Wow! Good for you Spence!" I say,

"So, Tris, what are you gonna get?" Four asks,

"It's personal!" I say and turn forward in my chair...

Two hours later...

I'm all bandaged up and sitting in the parlour. I sent Spencer home when I was done, Four asked me to wait for him.

"Done! Finally!" Tori says. Four and I both pay and decide to get a drink.

"Can we have a hot chocolate and..."

"And a cup of tea please?" I say. Four looks at me weird as I go and find a table. He follows me with the drinksand we sit it silence for a minute.

"What does tea taste like? I've never had some!" He asks,

"I don't know, it tastes like leaves? I don't know how to describe it!" He then leans over the table, picks up my cup of tea and takes a sip. "HEY! That's mine!" I shout.

"I'm sowry! Ow my tongue!" He says,

"Yeah, that's what happens if you drink hot drinks!"

"It wasreally nice though! I might buy some tea bags!"

"Yup!" Again silence, but not awkward...

"What tattoos did you get?" He asks me.

"I got a pattern on my forearm, XIII on my hand and the last one says 'just because they're not here, it doesn't mean they're gone'."

"Wow, that's deep! What does XIII mean?" He says,

"It means thirteen in roman numerals, it was my brother's birthday. He was a Royal Marine." I reply.

"When's your birthday?" He asks,

"Today actually! I'm now seventeen!"

"Really?" He asks, a smil on his face...

"Yes..."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO TRISSYYY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" He screams, everyone starts to clap and I just put my head in my hands.

"Listen, my... Jane says that I need to make some friends, and you seem nice, do you have any friends I could meet?" I ask him.

"Yeah! They'll love you!" He says, and off we go.

20 minutes later...

We arrive at the skatepark where all of Four's friends hang out. They call it 'the chasm'... I turn to Four and whipser,

"Watch this!" I jump on my board and ride the halfpipe. The wind blowing in my motorbike helmet. But then,

"Hey, EMO!" A snotty girl shouts. I stop and look around. I see a girl with slutty girl with shorts up her ass and a necklace that reads 'Molly'.

"ME?" I shout up to her.

"Well, I can't see any other Emos round here!" I dropp my board and helmet and run up the halfpipe to meet her.

"I'm not an Emo." I say.

"Can you do anything good with that board or are you just gonna ride like a wimp." Well damn.

"Yeah, I can actually, give me a sec and I go get it!" I say in a sickly sweet voice. I run back down the halfpipe, grab my board and helmet and walk back to The Bitch.

"What can you do then?"

"I can give you a nose job! You look like you might need one!" I say, and in a sickly sweet voice. She slaps me across my face. I turn back round, drop my board and hit her straight in the nose. The blood sprays all over her friends and she fall down, out cold. Four comes running up and grabs me, right before I kick her whilst she's down. He keeps me off the ground until I calm down and then lets me pick up my stuff. He takes me over to his friends. They are all standing ther with mouth open and eyes wide.

"I have anger issues, I don't need to appologise for that!" I say and sit down on the bench.

"Four... Who is that?" A girl with a shaved head asks.

"That's Tris, I met in the mall. She just move here from England..." He explains.

"And why did she just knock out Molly, the bitch of all bitches..." A boy with caramel skin and dark hair asks.

"I don't know ask her..." He says, "Oh wait! Tris, this is Zeke, Uriah, they're brothers, Christina, Will, Marlene, Shauna and Lynn!" He says, pointing to different people as he goes.

"Nice to meet you all." I say, "I think I might go... you guys don't want to be friends with me now!"

"What? WE LOVE YOU!" Christina shouts. Wait. What?

"Yeah! That was BADASS!" Uriah says.

"Errmm... okay! But, I really do need to see my... Jane. You guys can come to mine if you want?" I say.

"Your Jane?" Lynn asks.

"She adopted me three weeks ago... So, who's coming?" I ask. Everyone puts their hands up. Cool! "Okay, follow my bike!"


	2. Chapter 2

At the Wilson household.

I unlock the front door and walk in, with nine people in tow, to the living room. I find Jane, Spencer and Joshua, watching TV.

"Hi Jane! You know you said you wanted me to make friends? Well I did!" Everyone thenburst into the living room and sat on the floor.

"Oh! Wow! Hello everybody, I'm Jane! This is Spencer and Joshua!" She says.

"Okay, well we're going into my shed." I say and walk out of the room. Everybody follows me, including Spence and Josh. When I said 'shed' I mean a 20x20 ft brick room with graffited walls, skateboards everywhere, tv, xbox, playstation, surround sound, a whole wall of books, beds, sofas, a fridge and a microwave.

"WOAH!" Zeke shouts.

"Dude! Calm down!" I say.

"Okay okay!" Zeke says.

"We NEED to have a sleepover in here!" Uriah says,

"Okay, but how about a game of Candor or Dauntless first?" I ask,

"YES!" Four shouts. Spencer and Joahua leave, claiming they don't want to be around 'freaks' like us...

"Okay!" I say, as everyone sits on one of my boards in a circle, "I start, Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?..." I ask.

"Candor!"

"Pansycake!" Uriah shouts. I turn to him and say,

"Dude, no. Okay, Zeke! Who is your man crush?"

"Errm. Four..." He replies. "OK. Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless..." Four says, unsure.

"Sing us a song!" Zeke says.

"What song?" Four replies. Whilst picking my guitar up from the corner of the room.

"Runaway by Ed Sheeran..." Zeke says with a knowing smile... Weird? Four starts sturmming th guitar and sings...

Hmhmhmhm ah ah  
>Hmhmhmhm ah ah<br>Hmhmhmhm ah ah  
>Hmhmhmhm ah ah<p>

I've known it for a long time  
>Daddy wakes up to a drink at nine<br>Disappearing all night  
>I don't wanna know where he's been lying<br>I know what I wanna do  
>I wanna runaway<br>Runaway with you  
>Gonna grab clothes, six, in the morning, go<p>

"How long you leaving?"  
>"Well Dad just don't expect me back this evening.<br>Oh it could take a bit of time to heal this"  
>It's been a long day<br>thumb on the side on the roadway but  
>I love him from the skin to my bones, ah<br>But I don't wanna live in this home, ah  
>There's nothing to say and he knows, ah<br>I'll just runaway and be on my own

I've never seen my dad cry  
>Cold as stone, in the kitchen light<br>I tell you it's about time  
>But I was raised to keep quiet<br>And this is what I'm gonna do  
>Gonna runaway, gonna make that move<br>Gonna grab clothes, and when it's morning, go

"How long you leaving?"  
>"Well Dad just don't expect me back this evening.<br>Oh it could take a bit of time to heal this"  
>It's been a long day<br>thumb on the side of the roadway but  
>I love him from the skin to my bones, ah<br>But I don't wanna live in this home, ah  
>There's nothing to save 'cause he knows, ah<br>I'll just runaway and be on my own

Back pack, and a flat cap, turned to the back  
>'Cause I packed my clothes<br>My dad wasn't down with that plan to attack and turns to show love  
>I don't wanna live this way<br>Gonna take my things and go  
>If things change in a matter of days<br>Could be persuaded to hold up  
>And mama was the same<br>None of us the saints  
>To get the god knows that<br>I don't wanna runaway  
>And one of these days I might just show that<br>Put my home in a suitcase  
>Tie both shoelaces, and hope that<br>Things change, but for now I leave town with a backpack on my shoulder

I love him from the skin to my bones, ah  
>But I don't wanna live in this home, ah<br>There's nothing to save and he knows, ah  
>I'll just runaway and be on my own<p>

"Wow." I say. A tear runs down Four's cheek... Everybody's mouths are wide open except Zeke. After Four composes himself, he walks over to Zeke and punches him straight in the nose. Allthough Zeke is bleeding, no one moves. Four pulls back to punch again, but I jump up and grab onto his arm. I pull him back and hold his hands behind him. He struggles to get out of my grip but, I drag him outside and push him onto the grass. He lays there for a couple of seconds but, then starts sobbing into the ground. I sit next to him and put, my hand on his back. He flinches and sits up, fear in his eyes. A couple of seconds later, Zeke comes out of the shed with toilet paper against his nose. He walks over to Four and holds a hand out for him. Four takes it and is pulled up by Zeke.

"I'm sorry, dude! That was WAY out of order!" Zeke appologises. I don't understand.

"Same here man!" Four replies. They hug it out and return to being themselves.

"How about some movies and pizaa to lighten the mood?" Zeke asks. Everyone sighs a breath of relief and sits on the sofas in the shed. Zeke and Shauna on one, Shauna is still pandering to Zeke. Uriah, Marlene, Will and Christina on another. Lynn sits on the beanbag, so Four and I are on the 'loveseat'...

"So, is no one going to ask what that was about?" Christina asks.

"Just drop it Christina!" Four says.

The pizza arrived 5 minutes ago and now there is only one slice left.

"I bagsy that last slice!" I say. Everyone turns to me and say,

"What?"

"Bagsy... you know... It means I get the last peice, you can't break a bagsy..." I say, everyone bursts out laugh, including me. "Four, can you pass me the last slice, I think I might need to be air lifted out of this seat soon!" I ask. He stands up and picks up the last pepperoni slice of pizza. He stops and contemplates something. Then he stuffs the slice into his mouth. All. In. One. I gasp and jump up, my recent sick feeling dissappears and I jump onto Four's back. He starts to spin round the room and we all burst out laughing. He falls and I land on top of him. Face to face. All the laughing stops but, I don't get up. i take my position as an advantage and look into his eyes, trying to figure this boy out.

"*cough*cough* Get a room, why don't you?" Uriah says, everyone starts laughing again and we sit up. The adreniline has gone and is replaced by the sick feeling again. I run outside and vomit all over the flowerbed. After a few seconds, I feel someone holding my hair out of my hair and rubbing circles onto my back. When I stop, I am handed a pint glass full of water. I down it all in one and watch as Four grabs spade and digs up the soil I just threw up on. He puts in a bin bag and ties it shut. He then runs inside, and a couple of minutes later, comes back with a pair of jogging bottoms, a tee shirt, my toothbrush and toothpaste. I brush my teeth to get rid of the taste and change my clothes in the shed. We both sit back on the 'loveseat' and everyone stares at us...

"What?" Four says.

"Wow. I wouldn't want to go near my own puke, let alone someone I just met..." Will says. We all burst out laughing and Four, stares at his fingers. I jump up and open the door at the back of the shed. I grab one of my skateboards and run out side. Everybody follows with a board they have just picked up. They are faced with a completely flat, concrete surface with a LOT of ramps built on it.

"I used the money I got from my parents to build this." I say and ride over to the floodlight switch. I turn them on and this area of our garden is now full of light.


	3. Chapter 3

After thirty minutes of skateboarding in my garden, Uriah bet me that I couldn't do a 540 flip on flat ground. So that is what I shall be doing. Head in the game Tris. One push, two push, three push and flip. Oh shit! Ouch. I did NOT do the 540 flip but, infact timed it HORRIBLY and have now cut up and snapped my left arm. Wow. Everyone is in shock and then,

"OH MY GOD!" Christina screams... I stand up and pick up my board. I put it inside and grab the first aid kit from the shed. Four takes the bag from me and says,

"We need to straighten it or the blood won't flow." I nod and hold onto Zeke for support. Uriah hold a peice of broken skateboard whilst Will grabs the bandage. Just don't think about it okay?" Four says. I watch his face whilst he pulls the arm and straightens the break. Uriah places the broken skateboard next to my arm and Will bandages them together. They put my arm in a sling and then the ambulance that Marlene called, arrives. I get in the ambulance and they say,

"Is there anyone you want to come with you?"

"Can Four come please?" I ask, and Four gets in the ambulance without an answer. He holds onto my right hand whilst the paramedics undo the makeshift splint and put on a real one.

The Next Day...

Six metal bolts and a metal plate later and my arm is being plaster casted. The cast goes up to the top of my arm and is white. I get my coloured one next week. They said no one can write on this cast until tomorrow. At the moment, I'm hyped up on pain meds even though I said that I didn't need them. Jane and the boys came last night but, I told them to go home, like my friends. Uriah was in tears, he thinks it's his fault I broke my arm! Four refused to go home so he is sitting in the chair next to my bed. He is asleep as it's only seven in the morning but, he has decided to take the day off of school with me today. The nurses leave and say they will get the form for me to leave. When the door closes, Four wakes up.

"Hey sleepy head!" I say. Damn you pain killers. They are like a truth serum for me!

"Hi. How the arm?" He asks in a sleepy voice. It makes me giggle. Brrr there's a breeze in my room, it's making me cold! "Are you okay?"

"I'm really cold!" I say.

"But, you've got all the blankets!"

"Can you warm me up please?" I ask. NO! NO! Stop it!

"Sure!" I move to one side of the bed and lift the covers. Four slips onto the bed and puts an arm round me... mmm, warm. I lean into his chest.

"Your stomach is really hard! It's hurting my face!" I say and start to giggle again. Four laughs and I feel it rumble in his body. I put my cast on his chest and melt into him further. He places a hand on my head and softly strokes my hair. After two minutes we are both asleep. I wake up still in the hospital bed with Four but, it's two hours later... Four is still asleep. he starts twisting and turning so I get out of the bed.

"DAD! PLEASE! NO!" A tear rolls down his cheek and I try to wake him up.

"Four! Wake up! Four!" I shake him but, he won't wake.

"DAD! NOT THE BELT! PLEASE!" The belt... Oh god no. I need to wake him up. I grab the jug of water from the table next to the bed and chuck it over his face. He sits up in panic, heavily breathing. I grab his face with my good hand and say,

"Four! Calm down! It was just a bad dream!" He engulfs me in a hug and I wince at the sudden movement.

"I'm so sorry!" Four says. I'm not sure if it's in reference to the dream or the pain. But, I say, "It's okay!" Anyway.

The nurse then enters and says,

"Good! You're awake, I came in earlier but, you and your boyfriend where asleep so, I let you rest! Here are the forms, if you could just sign on the line and you can go!" I sign and we leave. We get it Four's car but, I tell him not to start it yet.

"What was that all about?" I ask.

"I don't want to tell you like this. Can we go to yours and talk there?" He asks. I nod and we drive away.

When we get to my house, we are greeted by Jane.

"Hi honey! How are you?" She asks.

"All good! Four and I are going to go to the shed, is that okay?" She looks between Four and me and then says.

"Yes, but don't do anything that could hurt you!" She winks at me and then walks away. Oh how embarrassing. I don't look at Four, I just keep walking to the shed. We sit on the sofa in the shed and face each other. I don't say anything as I don't want to pressure him.

"*cough* When I was seven, my mother died. I don't know how! My father never told me. He became depressed and started to drink, he blamed me for her death and started to punish me. It started off as bed without dinner but, then it turned into being locked in the coat closet and finally... beatings. He did it for nine years but, when I turned sixteen, I stood up to him and called the police. They arrested him and he's been in jail ever since. So now I live alone in the house that fuels my nightmares..." He stares at his hands. "Also, my real name is Tobias." Silence. "Can you talk about you, I don't want to talk about me anymore!" Tobias says.

"What do you want me to say?"

"What was your family like?" He asks, looking me in the eyes.

"My parents were selfless, until Caleb died, then it was all about them. Caleb was a best friend, brother and role model all in one. He's the one who got me my first skateboard and he's the one who taught me piano, guitar, singing, maths, football, well 'soccer'. He was more of a parent than my real parents. But my favourite thing about him was the way he would fall in love with books. Any books. His favourite was 'Far From the Madding Crowd' by Thomas Hardy. His copy was first edition and had all of his little notes written on the pages. The only thing I got from my family was their money and Caleb's dog tags. The only thing I wanted from that house was the first edition copy of 'Far From the Madding Crowd'. It had so much of his personality on each page. But, it's gone! Sold in an auction." A tear rolls down my cheek.

"I would have loved to have met him." Tobias says, "Seems like he was a great guy."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tobias and I spent the rest of the day chatting and listening to music.

"Did you say earlier that you can sing?" He asks. Oh shit!

"No..."

"Yes you did! Can you sing me a song?" He asks,

"Erm, I can't play any instruments at the moment so no!" I say, phew.

"I can play for you!" Shit.

"Can you play the guitar?"

"Yes." He says, a boyish grin on his face.

"Okay, but can you play Adele?" I say.

"Ofcourse! Which song?"

"Best for last." I say. Tobias grabs the guitar and starts playing...

Wait, do you see  
>My heart on my sleeve?<br>It's been there  
>For days on end and<br>It's been waiting for you  
>To open up<br>Yours too baby, come on now  
>I'm trying to tell you just how<br>I'd like to hear the words  
>Roll out of your mouth finally<br>Say that it's always been me

That's made you feel a way  
>You've never felt before<br>And I'm all you need  
>And that you never want more<br>Then you'd say all  
>Of the right things<br>Without a clue  
>But you'd save<br>The best for last  
>Like I'm the one for you<p>

You should know  
>That you're just a temporary fix<br>This isn't a routine with you  
>It don't mean that much to me<br>You're just a filler in the space  
>That happened to be free<br>How dare you think  
>You'd get away<br>With trying to play me

Why is it everytime  
>I think I've tried my hardest<br>It turns out it ain't enough  
>Cause you're still<br>Not mentioning love  
>What am I supposed to do<br>To make you want me properly?  
>I'm taking these chances<br>And getting nowhere  
>And though I'm trying<br>My hardest you back to her  
>And I think that I know<br>Things may never change  
>I'm still hoping one day<br>I might hear you say

I make you feel a way  
>You've never felt before<br>And I'm all you need  
>And that you never want more<br>Then you'd say all  
>Of the right things<br>Without a clue  
>But you'd save<br>The best for last  
>Like I'm the one for you<p>

You should know  
>That you're just a temporary fix<br>This isn't a routine with you  
>It don't mean that much to me<br>You're just a filler in the space  
>That happened to be free<br>How dare you think  
>You'd get away<br>With trying to play me

But, despite  
>The truth that I know<br>I find it hard to let go  
>And give up on you<br>Seems I love the things you do  
>Like the meaner you treat me<br>The more eager I am  
>To persist<br>With this heartbreak  
>And running around<br>And I will do until I  
>Find myself with you<br>And make you feel a way  
>You've never felt before<br>And be all you need  
>So that you never want more<br>And you'd say all of the right things  
>Without a clue<br>And you'll be the one for me  
>And me the one for you<p>

Tobias smiles at me and I blus.

"That was amazing!" He puts down the guitar and turns to me again. "Seriously." No smile this time. I look at him and there is this hungry look in his eyes. He looks at my lips and licks his own. He leans in a bit but, pulls back. I think of what I look like, smuged makeup, ripped jogging bottoms and a jumper. Maybe he doesn't like me like this. He rests his forhead against mine. "I'm fighting my teenage boy urges here. I really want to kiss you..."

"Then do it." I say, he shakes his head and says,

"Not like this, you're vunerable. How about I take make you dinner first?" Oh thank god.

"When?"

"Tonight?" He asks.

"Formal or informal?" I ask.

"Somewhere inbetween..." He replies.

"Okay then," I say, lifting my forehead from his, "Then you need to go, because I need Christina!"

"I'll pick you up at seven..." He says, standing up and walking out. Eeekk, my first date. I pick up my phone and dial Christina's number.

"CHRISTINA, COME ROUND NOW!" I hang up. She gets here at 4:02. She runs into my house and says,

"WHAT'S WRONG?"

"I have a date tonight, I need your help!"

"Oh My God! Is it with Four?" She asks,

"Yes..."

"Then we need to get this perfect!"

She invaded so many levels of privacy tonight. First of all, she washed me, shaved my armpits... dried me and dressed me. She put me in tights, a plaid skirt and a cropped, black tee shirt. I managed to convince her to let me wear my dark green Dr Martens. Now she is doing my hair, half up, half down. I put in my nose ring and ten earrings then Christina does my make up. Minimal but effective.

It's now two to seven and we are sitting in my living room.

"Tris! Please wear the sling!" Jane says.

"I'm not going to wear it so, you might aswell give up." I say. Christina is staring out of the window at the street when,

"HE'S HERE!" She screams. I stand up and wait for him the knock on the door. When he does, Christina opens it before I can and starts giggling at the sight of Tobias in a white shirt and black trousers. He seems very formal but, then I saw his shoes, Batman converse. Oh wow.

"Hello..." Tobias says to Christina, then he sees me and the boyish grin is out again. Jane walks into the hallway and says,

"Treat her right Four. And bring her back by eleven."

"I will, ma'am, don't you worry!" I step forward and grab his outstretched hand. I link my right arm with his left and we walk to his car. A black '67 Chevy Impala. Just like my brother's old one. He opens the passenger's side door and helps me in. He jogs round to the other side and hops in. He starts the car and says,

"You look beautiful!" He starts driving and I blush. I really like this guy. After a couple of minutes driving, we pull up at what I suspect is his house. He runs round the car and helps me out. We walk up to the house and he takes a deep breath. I have a feeling he does that everytime he enters this house. He unlocks the door and I see a line of candles allaround the hallway, but I also see holes in the walls, probably from a drunk Marcus. He leads me past a cupboard with a lock on it, the coat cupboard. We go into the living room and I find more candles. Also, a makeshift 'dining table', which is just a blanket, two plates, two glasses, a covered plate and pillows to sit on. The candles create a very romantica light. Tobias leads me to one of the pillows and helps me sit down. I look around the room and find splatter of red paint on the ceiling. Wait, blood, not paint. Shit. I look back a Tobias, who is now sitting opposite me.

"This is amazing! Thank you!" I says. This makes him smile and then he pours up both a glass of water. He lifts up the lid of the platter, to reveal a pizza. I start to laugh and then say,

"My favourite meal!"

"Mine too!" He replies.

We spend most of the evening chatting and laughing. Then at 10:30 he leans forward and kisses me softly. Then he rests his forhead against mine. I think for us, that is more intimate than kissing.

"Live with me please." I say, more of a command than a request.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What?"

"Live in my house please. You can't live in this house by your self. I'll help you redecorate here and then you can sell it. I just can't let you stay here anymore." I say. He leans back looks me in the eyes.

"Have you asked Jane?" He asks.

"No, but she'll be fine with it."

"Okay." I smile and rest my forehead on his again.

"Go and pack the stuff you want and we can go to mine then!" I say, wanting to get out of this house. He stands up and runs up stairs. I walk into the hallway and look in the coat closet. There are lines on the walls, each with a date written above them. Counting the days he was in there. Tobias runs back downstairs with a bag over his shoulder. He closes the closet and blows out all the candles. We go out to the car and he drives to my house. We get out and I say,

"Tonight was amazing, thank you!" He drops his bags and walks over to me. He clasps my face softly and kisses me against the car. "How long have you been waiting to do that?" I ask.

"Too long!" We both start to laugh. Tobias picks up his bags and we walk to the front door. I unlock it and find Jane on the sofa.

"Hi honey!" She says. I sit next to her and say,

"Jane, Four is living by himself in his house and in reminds him of a horrible part of his life. Would it be okay for him to move in with us?" She looks to Tobias, who has a look on his face that makes him look like a young boy.

"Ofcourse he can!" She says, after seeing Tobias' face, "He can stay in the spare room!" I give her the biggest hug I can with my cast and say,

"Thank you so much!" We run up stairs, the way children do and I show Tobias to his new room. We have quite a big house, so his room includes an en suite. He chucks his bags on the floor and kicks off his shoes. He then leaps onto his new bed and says,

"Wow! It's so soft!"

"I'm going to get changed, go to bed, we have school tomorrow!" I say and turn around. He grabs me round my waist before I can walk out and spins up around the room. I burst out laughing and he puts me down. He leans his head against mine and softly kisses me on the nose. He quickly spins me round and pushes me out of the room. I walk into my room, still laughing.

The Next Day...

I wake up to the sound of screaming. This happens quite a lot, but today I realise that it's Tobias not Spencer or Joshua. I run into his room with a glass of water and splash it over his face. Spence and Josh were already in the room. Tobias walkes uo screaming and covered in sweat and water. He sees my face and visibly relaxes. He runs his hands through his hair and looks at Spencer and Joshua, then at the clock, 6:23.

"I'm so sorry!" He says.

"Don't worry!" I say, resting my forehead on his.

"Yeah, don't worry! We get them too!" Joshua says. They both clap him on the shoulder and walk back to their room, they can't sleep if they aren't in the same room.

"Why don't you have a shower! You're all sweaty!" I say, smiling.

"Or... I could give you a big, sweaty hug!" He says, engulfing me in a massive bear hug. i fake gag and he gets up and turns the shower on. I walk back to my room and have a shower in my on bathroom. I then try and get dressed, but end up falling over. Tobias runs in wen he hears the bang and starts laughing when he sees me in my black jeans and Caleb's Royal Marine's tee shirt caught round my next and my cast. Luckily, I managed to get my bra on without struggle. I don't know how! He helps me up and then pulls the tee shirt down over my head. I sit on the floor infront of my mirror and try to dry my hair. It doesn't work so, Tobias takes the blowdryer from me and does it for me. I decide to skip the make up. He puts my dark green Dr Martens on for me and packs my bag. He's turning out to be very useful! When we are both ready, he gives me a piggy back down the stairs and cooks pancakes for everyone. When we finish eating, it's 7:47. We say good bye to everyone and we get on my motorbike. He puts my helmet on and rides us both to school. We get there at 8:00 on the dot. We collect my timetable and locker key and we go to first class, Music.

They whole gang, except Lynn, is in our Music class, so we all sit at the back. Christina sits next to me and asks,

"How was the date?"

"Great!"

"So are you two dating then?"

"I don't know, he never asked me!"

"Quiet down, class! I'm Tori, your teacher. Today, we will be findind out what talent we hve in the class... who wants to go first?"

After ten minutes of class, Tobias volunteers. He walks up to the piano and starts playing,

You've been on my mind  
>I grow fonder every day,<br>Lose myself in time  
>Just thinking of your face<br>God only knows  
>Why it's taken me so long<br>To let my doubts go  
>You're the only one that I want<p>

I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before  
>Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,<br>You never know if you never try  
>To forgive your past and simply be mine<p>

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
>Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<br>So come on and give me the chance  
>To prove that I'm the one who can<br>Walk that mile until the end starts

If I've been on your mind  
>You hang on every word I say<br>Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name  
>Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?<br>And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go

I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before  
>Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,<br>You'll never know if you never try  
>To forgive your past and simply be mine<p>

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
>I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<br>So come on and give me the chance  
>To prove that I'm the one who can<br>Walk that mile until the end starts

I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart  
>I Know it ain't easy, giving up your heart<p>

Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it  
>I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart<br>Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it  
>I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart<p>

So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
>I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<br>So come on and give me a chance  
>To prove that I'm the one who can<br>Walk that mile until the end starts  
>Come on and give me a chance<br>To prove that I'm the one who can  
>Walk that mile until the end starts.<p>

He sings the whole song, looking me in the eyes.

"That was Four with, One and Only by Adele." Tori says.

"I think he just asked..." Christina whispers to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Music class carried on as normal, and now we are one our way to Phys Ed. I love Phys Ed, but this stupid cast means I can't do it! Tobias gives me a piggyback all the way to class and then goes into then we go into the different changing rooms. Christina and the girls are already in there when I get there.

"That song was so sweet!" Marlene says to me.

"He must really like you, that's the first time he has ever sang in class!" Shauna says. I sit on the bench in the changing room, grinning like an idiot. After a couple of minutes the girls are dressed and we walk into the field. I walk up to the teacher, Coach Amar, and explain about my arm. He tell me to sit at the bottom of the bleachers with the rest of the class.

"Okay, so this semester, in homage to our new British student..." He points to me, "We will be learning how to play _football..._" He says 'football' in an English accent. "So everybody do a lap around the pitch." Everyone, boys and girls, run around the pitch. Tobias is the first back. "Tris!" Coach Amar says, "Even though you have a broken arm, would you be able to demonstrate the different skill... I'm not very good at soccer!"

"Yeah sure, do you have any boots I could borrow?" I ask,

"Yeah, in that bag! Four could you get some for her please!"

"Size 5!" I say. Tobias grabs a pair of boots and helps me put them on. I then stand at the front of the class with Coach Amar, messing around with a football until the class comes in. I start doing Keepy-Uppies whilst Tobias counts.

"23, 24, 25, 26, 27..." The class is now all here, so I stop.

"Okay class, you need to get into pairs and pass the ball back and forth with the instead of your shoe!" Coach Amar shouts. I go back to playing with the ball and then I kick it and it hits the American Football post fifty metres away. My friends starts cheering and clapping and Uriah gives me a high five. "Okay, we're going to get into small games..."

The rest of the day wasn't very eventful, but now, the gang is coming to mine to watch some movies.

"Hey, Tris! Can we sign your cast?" Zeke asks, I say,

"Sure!"

"I bagsy first go!" Tobias says, we all start laughing and he picks up a shapie from one of the drawers in the shed. Everyone takes their turn to sign my cast and then,

"Read them all out, we'll try to guess who wrote what!" Lynn suggests.

"Okay! First; 'I'm Sorry!'" I read out, "Uriah, IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!" I shout. He smiles and I read out the next one, "This cast isn't very fashionable!"

"CHRISTINA!" We all shout, then we burst out laughing. This keeps going and now I'm on the last one. "I love you..." Everyone turns to Tobias, who is sitting next to me. I nudge him with my shoulder and say, "You're such a dork! but, I love you too!" Everyone starts clapping and cheering and he softly kisses me and leans his forehead on mine. "Now go and make me a cup of tea, wench!" I say. He laughs and I say, "I'm completly serious." He stands up and runs into the house. Zeke shouts,

"Oohh, someone's whipped!" Shauna slaps him upside the head and we all start laughing.

"So, tell us about the date!" Marlene says. I giggle and explain,

"Well, he pick me up at seven-"

"What was he wearing?" Shauna asks.

"White shirt, black trousers and Batman Converse! Then he drove us to his and he had set out a blanket, dinner and two pillows to sit on. Ther was candles everywhere!"

"Aww!" Christina, Marlene, Shauna and Uriah all chorus.

"Then he brought out the takeaway pizza he 'cooked'. We ate, talked, kissed... and then he moved into my house!" Everyone goes silent and then Tobias walks back in with tea and biscuit for me and him.

"Why did he move in with you?" Lynn asks.

"Err..."

"I was living alone so Jane asked if I wanted to stay with them, since they had a spare room..." Tobias sits down next to me and puts my tea on the coffee table. He takes a sip of his whilst everyone looks from me to him and back to me.

"Okay..." Will says.

The Next Day...

I wake up to the sounds of two people screaming this morning, I fill up two glasses of water and run into Spencer and Joshua's room, I splash their faces with water and wait for them to wake up. Tobias runs in. Spencer grabs me in a hug and starts sobbing so, Tobias hugs Joshua to calm him down. We all get ready for school, and meet downstairs, today Jane is making toast for everybody.

"Guys, I need to talk to you!" She says, whilst we sit at the table. "I have found three young boys in Scotland, they need a home or they'll go into a foster home. So I have offer to take them in. They are getting a flight tonight, so I am asking someone to move in the shed so they can have a room to share..."

"I'll move!" Tobias offers.

"No, I will!" I say,

"Tris, I've slept in that room for two nights and only have one bag of possesion, I'll move, it'll be easier."

"But, what is you have a nightmare?" I ask,

"I'll be fine! I'm a big boy now Tris!" He jokes.

"Okay!" I say.

"Thank you Four!" Jane says.

"Please, call me Tobias!" I choke on my toast, "But, only when it's us?"

"Okay!" Jane, Spencer and Joshua say in chorus.

"So, what are the boys called?" Spencer asks.

"Alistair, Donald and Ewan."

"How old?" Tobias asks,

"Five." Jane replies

"Okay. Well, we better get to school!" I say.

We get to school early and stand in the corrider next to my locker. Tobias leans his head against mine and closes his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask.

"What those kids must have gone through at such a young age." A tear fall down his cheek and I wipe it away.

"Try not to think about it." I say to him and then I kiss him lightly on the lips. Everyone starts to arrive but, we don't move. "Do you want to start redecorating your house today?" He nods and says,

"I think I will tell the gang and them for help. Zeke already knows but, none of the other do." He says,

"Okay, I will ask them over to the shed after school and you can tell them then." We then walk to the first class.

School wasn't very interesting today. The whole gang is now in the shed and Tobias is pacing back and forth.

"When I was seven, my mom died. My father blamed me. He wasn't the best parent." He turns around and shows everyone the scars from the belt that he showed me the day before, "I won't bore you with the specifics but, he's in jail. Now that I'm living here, I am going to sell my old house, but it needs some... refurbishments. So, I am asking you guys to help me." He explains.

"I'm in." Zeke says.

"Same!" Uriah and Will say.

"We are too!" Christina says on behalf of the girls.

"I have to warn you, it's not the nicest place to be." He says.

"We don't care. We are helping you with this!" Lynn says.

"Can we go and see it, to try and plan what to do?" Christina asks.

"Yeah, sure. Just follow my car okay?" Everyone nods and off we go.

We get to Tobias' house a couple of minutes later. He takes a deep breath as he opens the door. He lets everyone inside and follows us. Everyone looks round downstairs first. Uriah opens the coat closet and lets out a whimper when he put the information together. We go into the living room and everything is still out from our date. Christina looks at the ceiling, sees the blood and starts to cry. We continue round the house and when we get to Tobias' room, we are all shocked by what we saw. There is blood all over the bed. Lynn looks into Tobias' wardrobe. He was too slow to stop her. A tear fell down her cheek when she saw what was in there. Tobias falls to the floor and starts hitting it. Lynn pulls a noose out of Tobias' wardrobe and drops it onto the floor. Everyone gasps, but I star tto cry. The thought that he was ever ready to take his own life, rips me apart. I drop to my knees next to Tobias. Sobs start to rack my body as I lean on Tobias. He takes one look at me and a tear rolls down his cheek. He leans his forehead on mine and holds me by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise it was in there."

"Y-You tried t-to kill y-yourself?" I say.

"Yes but, that was years ago."

"How many times?" I ask. He dosen't answer. "HOW MANY TIMES." I shout. He sits back on his feet, in complete shock and says,

"127."


	7. Chapter 7

After the tour at Tobias' house, everybody went home. I helped Tobias set up his new bed in the shed. We took the double bed from the spare bed room and put the three beds Jane got, into the spare room. The triplets got a flight from Scotland at 10 at night, their time, 4 in the afternoon in ours. They got here at midnight. Jane says we have to take the day off of school today, so we can get to know the triplets. It's 7:03 when Spencer has his nightmare this morning. I splash him with water and Joshua consoles him. I go into the triplets room and find them all scared stiff. I sit on the floor in the room and say,

"I'm sorry about the screaming! My name is Beatrice, what are yours?"

"My name is Donald," the boy with black, straight hair says, "That is Ewan, "He points to the boy with dark curly hair, "And that's Alistair!" He says, the last boy has a skinhead. They have the nicest Scottish accent.

"It's nice to meet you all! Would you like to come and have some breakfast?" I ask.

"Yes please Beatrice!" Ewan says. I stand up and open the door again, I walk out and wait for the boys to follow me. We walk downstairs and sit at the table. Tobias walks in from the shed and see the boys. He freezes and I say,

"This Is Tobias. He is my boyfriend..." Ewan and Donald both giggle. I walk over to Tobias and grab his hand. I take him to the table and sit him down.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." He says. He shakes his head and he's back to normal. I puts his hand up for a high five and gets one from Ewan and Donald.

"I'm Donald!"

"I'm Ewan, and that's Alistair! He doesn't talk." Oh.

"Tobias, can you go and get Spencer, Joshua and Jane please!" I say. Tobias runs up the stairs and I say,

"Do you boys want some pancakes?" Ewan and Donald nod exaggeratedly. I look to Alistair. He nods slightly. He seems to be in a trance. I start making breakfast but, Tobias takes over when he comes back down.

"Jane!" Ewan says, when she comes downstairs.

"Hi boys, I would like to introduce you to Spencer and Joshua! They live here too!" She says. Everyone says 'hello' and then Ewan whispers something to Alistair. He smiles slightly. After breakfast, we all sit on the floor in the living room. Sharing time.

"I'll start!" I say, "My name is Beatrice and when I was sixteen, my parents and big brother died."

"My name is Joshua and this is Spencer, when we wher eleven, we were kidnapped and our parents were killed." Oh god. I see Tobias shake his head.

"My name is Jane, when I was younger, my father wasn't very nice to me..." She says. I didn't know that.

"My name is Tobias, my mom died when I was seven and then my father would hurt me with his belt."

"My name is Ewan, this is Donald, when we were four, our daddy hurt our mummy and now she's gone."

"My name i-is Al-listair, when our m-mummy d-died, daddy h-hurt me l-like T-Toby's d-did." He says. Oh god no. Four years old. "H-he didn't h-hurt Donny o-or Ewan." He looks at Tobias who is now crying.

"I'm going to get dressed." Spencer says, him and Josh run upstairs.

"Shall we get you dressed boys?" I ask. They nod and Tobias and I stand up. Alistair grabs Tobias' hand and we all walk up to their room. After we are all washed and dressed and back downstairs, I say,

"Do you boys want to go to the shops? We get some sweets and toys!"

"Yeah!" Ewan shouts. I tell Jane that Tobias and I are taking them to the mall and she gives us some money. We go out to Tobias' car with the boy's carseats and Alistair asks,

"Can I-I sit i-in the f-front wi-with Toby?"

"Of course!" Tobias says. I get in the back with Ewan and Donald while Tobias gets Alistair into the car.

"What happened to your arm?" Doanld asks me.

"I fell off of my skateboard!"

"Ouch!" Ewan says.

"T-Toby, can I-I get a-a top li-like you-yours?" Alistair asks. Tobias is wearing a Chicago Wolves Ice Hockey shirt.

"Ofcourse you can little man!" Tobias says. We get to the mall at 10:00 in the morning so all the shops are open. We go to a couple of sports shops and get Alistair the same ice hockey shirt as Tobias has. Ewan got a Chicago Red Stars European Football shirt and Donald a Chicago Bull Basketball shirt. We walk around the mall and I see 'Wu's Tattoos'.

"Doesn't Tori the music teacher work there?" I ask Tobias.

"Yeah, on the weekends!" Oh.

"Do you two have tattoos?" Ewan asks.

"Yes we do!" I say.

"Can we see them?" Donald asks. I lift the sleeve of my top and show them two of my tattoos, the third is on my ankle so I don't show them that one. They all look to Tobias. He lifts the side of his shirt to show the flames on his ribs.

"Y-You have th-the lines t-too!" Alistair says. He lifts up his shirts to reveal scars all over his back. "I'm j-just lik-ke you T-Toby!"

"Yeah, little man." Tobias says, trying not to cry. It's now 12:13, so we go and get pizza from Dauntless Diner. I've never been there, but Tobias says it's the best. When we walk into the Diner, I accidently hit my cast on the door and scream in pain. Tobias turns to me and holds my arm still. He magically produces my sling from his back pocket.

"Do you carry that around?" I ask, laughing through the pain.

"Yes..." I give him a quick kiss and Ewan and Donald both say,

"EWWW!" Alistair just smiles at Tobias.

After lunch we go home. It's now 2:46 in the afternoon and we take the boys into the shed.

"Co-cool!" Alistair says.

"Alistair, do you always speak like that?" Tobias asks, kneeling down infront of Alistair.

"Not-t bef-fore what da-daddy did. D-do you th-hink it-t will-ll stop-p T-Toby?"

"I used to speak like that aswell, it didn't go until my daddy stopped."

"But-t, my dad-addy St-topped th-hree weeks ag-go!"

"Hopefully it will stop soon." Tobias says. For the rest of the afternoon, we play on the xbox and Tobias starts to teach Alistair to skateboard.

"Do you guys want to meet our friends?" I ask the boys.

"Yeah!" Ewan shouts. I call Christina,

"Chris, can you and the gang come round, Four and I have something we want to show you!" I hang up after she agrees.

"They'll be here in ten!" I say to Tobias.

"W-who is F-Four?" Alistair asks.

"That's what my friends call me!" Tobias says.

"Cool! Can I-I have a ni-ickname?"

"What do you want it to be?" Tobias asks,

"I don't know yet!" He says.

"Alistair! You didn't stutter!" Tobias says.

"Well done!" I say,

"Than-nk y-you! Oh n-no!" He crosses his arms.

"Alistair, can you say something to Toby please?" I ask, he looks at Tobias and says,

"Hello Toby! My name is Alistair." He didn't stutter...

"And now say that again to me..."

"H-hello B-Beatrice! M-my nam-me is A-alistair." Wow. "I don't speak funny when I talk to you Toby!"

"Cool!" Tobias says, high fiving Alistair. We here a knock at the door. We tell the boys to hide behind the sofa and I let in the gang.

"Hi guys!" I say.

"Hey, what did you want us to see?" Zeke asks, Tobias signals to the boys and they jump out from behind the sofa. Uriah screams and everybody starts laughing.

"Guys, this is Ewan, Donald and Alistair! Jane just adopted them!" I explain.

"What are your names?" Ewan asks. I explain that they are Scottish.

"My name is Christina!"

"I'm Will!"

"I am Uriah!"

"My name is Zeke!"

"I'm Shauna!"

"I'm Marlene!"

"And my name is Lynn!"

"M-my nam-me is-s Alistair a-and I a-am j-just lik-ke Toby!"

"Toby?" Uriah asks. Alistair looks at Tobias and no one says anything.

"My real name is Tobias!" He explain. Still silence.

"How are you just like Toby?" Will asks.

"B-because m-my dad-addy hurt me-e lik-ke T-Toby's!" Christina whimpers. "An-nd now w-we're br-rothers!" For the rest of the evening we stay in the shed. At 8:00 we put the boys to bed and everyone goes home.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day...

Today, for the first time in weeks, I'm not woken by screaming. I shower, get dressed and do my hair and makeup. I go into Josh and Spencer's room, they are brushing their teeth. I go into the triplet's room to find them fully dressed and ready for their first day of school. Also, Tobias is sitting on the floor with them.

"So today at school, you can't tell everyone about what your daddy did, okay? Jane is going to tell the teacher but, you're not allowed to tell the other boys and girls!" He says to them.

"Okay Toby!" Alistair says. Tobias turns to me and gets up.

"Morning Beautiful!" He says. He moves my hair out of my eyes and kisses my forehead.

"EWWW!" Ewan shouts.

"Bye guys!" Tobias says.

"Bye Toby! B-Bye Beatric-ce!" Alistair says. Tobias and I walk down stairs and grab an apple each. When we get to school, everyone is already there. We walk to my locker and find that someone has written on the front of it. 'THEY PROBABLY KILLED THEMSELVES TO GET AWAY FROM YOU.' I fall to the floor and sob into my knees. Tobias sits next to me and strokes my hair.

Nothing else happens until lunchtime. I walk into the cafeteria with Christina. There is a big bundle in the middle of the room, I rush over to see whats happening to find Tobias beign taunted by some kid.

"Go on _Tobias_, show us the scars..." Oh shit! I push past everyone to stop him. I stand into front of him and reat my forehead on his and say,

"It's not worth it." Then the guy says,

"And oh look! It's his orphan girlfriend _Beatrice_! Did you know her parents killed themselves! It was probably to get away from her!" I turn around and punch him straight in the nose. Tobias flips me onto his shoulder and carries me out of the cafeteria. Our friends follow us. I'm shaking with anger when he puts me down. The Headmaster runs into the corridor after us and shouts,

"Four! Beatrice! My office now!" We follow her to her office and sit down.

"Would you like to explain to me your side of the story."

"I was waiting for Beatrice in the cafeteria, minding my own business when Peter Hayes shouted, 'Poor little Tobias Eaton!' No one expect you and my friends know that name, then he said 'Did your big scary father hurt you, little Tobias?', so I turned to him and said 'You don't know anything!' He carried on and then just as I was about to hit him, Tris stopped me. He then said 'And oh look! It's his orphan girlfriend _Beatrice_! Did you know her parents killed themselves! It was probably to get away from her!' Then, before I could stop her, she turned and hit him in the face!" Tobias explains.

"Is that true Beatrice?" I nod and she writes something down. "It seems to have been provoked, so, I will let you both off with a warning! Peter Hayes on the other hand, will be excluded from this school, he has done things like this before and I will not tolerate it any longer!"

"Thank you, Miss Matthews!" We stand up and walk out of her office. Lunch Is now finished and now we have Phys Ed. Tobias gives me a piggy back all the way to class. After Phys Ed is Music. We all sit at the back of the classroom.

"Today, we'll be hearing the people that didn't perform last lesson! Tris, you're first!" Tori says.

"Can Four play the guitar for me please?" I ask, pointing to my cast. She nods and we walk up to the front of the class. Tobias picks up the guitar and starts playing the song I just whispered to him. I close my eyes and sing,

It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside  
>I'm not one of those who can easily hide<br>I don't have much money, but boy if I did  
>I'd buy a big house where we both could live<p>

So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do  
>See I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue<br>Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
>Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen<p>

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
>It may be quite simple, but now that it's done<br>I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
>How wonderful life is now you're in the world<p>

If I was a sculptor, but then again no  
>Or a girl who makes potions in a traveling show<br>I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do  
>My gift is my song, and this one's for you<p>

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
>It may be quite simple, but now that it's done<br>I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
>How wonderful life is now you're in the world<p>

People start clapping and I open my eyes. I look at Tobias, the big boyish grin is back! I walk back to my seat with him and Christina says,

"Wow!"

"Girl, can we go to the store today and get the paint for Four's house?" I ask them.

"I already got it!" Christina says.

"Good!"

"And Zeke got some plasterboard and stuff to fix the walls!"

"Can we start it after school?" I ask them, they all nod except Lynn, she's been acting really weird.

It's now 4:00 in the afternoon and we are all round Tobias' old house. Us girl start scrubbing the walls, to get the blood off of them. The guys start fixing the walls with wall fixing stuff... I don't know what it's called! I go to the closet and start covering it with filler to cover up the scratches. By six o'clock the boys have fixed three holes in the wall and all the blood from the living room is gone. Tobias and I invite the gang over to ours for a takeaway. When we get to ours, we find Alistair waiting by the door.

"TOBY! You're home!" He says. Tobias gives him a high five and explains how he is going to hang out with his friends, Alistair goes upstairs to play with his brothers. We all go into the shed to find five hit pizza's, Jane must have cooked them for us.

"Guess what!" I say after we have eaten the pizzas.

"What?" Will asks,

"I get my new cast tomorrow!" I say.

"I thought you got it on the 12th of October?" Tobias asks,

"Today is the 11th..." I say.

"Oh! My parcel must have come today then! Oh Shit! I didn't say that okay? There is no parcel, okay?" He says, I start laughing and say,

"Okay!" He runs out of the shed and comes back a few minutes later with a medium sized parcel. He puts it on the highest shelf in the shed and sits back down. He turns to me and waves his hand in front of my face,

"You didn't see anything!" He says. I slap his hand away and say,

"You're such a dork!" I wonder what's in the parcel.

The next day...

It's Saturday and Tobias came with me to get my cast. I got a black one. We got home at 10:00 in the morning and I just got a text a moment ago from Christina,

*We're at Four's when you're done, come over!*

We drive round to the house to find the gang round there, all except Lynn. The girl have completely redecorated the living room and hallway. The kitchen is fine how it is so, they haven't done anything to it. So today, we are going to do Marcus' Office.

The next day...

I look at my clock, 6:53 13th October. Caleb's birthday.

"Happy Birthday!" I say to him. I get ready for the day, I'm wearing my black jeans, his Royal Marines tee shirt and jumper and my dark green Dr Martens. I walk down stairs and see Tobias,

"Morning beautiful!" He kiss me on the head and then produces a gift, wrapped in blue paper. "I got him a present, but because I can't give it to him, I'll give it you instead!" Aww. I unwrap the gift and my breath is taken away by what I see before me. THE first edition of 'Far From the Madding Crowd'. I open it, all the notes and a bookmark, it says, 'Property of Caleb Prior'. Tears roll down my cheek as I take in the amount of effort it must have taken to find this. I turn to Tobias and I lean my head against his. I kiss him softly and wrap my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He lifts me up onto the counter and stands between my legs. We are the same height like this. I pull away and look into his eyes.

"I love you Tobias Eaton!" He rests his forehead to mine and says,

"I love you Beatrice Prior." I smile at him and he lifts me off of the counter.

* * *

><p>TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK... I'M TYPING BLIND. -H<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

"So what do you want to do today?" Tobias asks me warily. I run into the shed and sit on his bed. He follows me, looks at me and tilts his head. I nod towards the door and say,

"Can you lock it please?" He turns to the door and looks at it, then me, then the bed. "It's not what you think, you dirty teenage boy!" He turns back to the door and locks it anyway. I lay back on the bed and look at the ceiling. I feel the bed move and now he is laying next to me. He puts his hand on my head and strokes my hair. I roll to him and tuck into his side. I start to sob into his shirt, but he stays, comforting me. After about twenty minutes, but what seems like hours, I stop crying and kiss him on the cheek. He stays silent knowing this is a hard time for me. I sit up and look at him. He looks confused and I say,

"I want to get another tattoo!" He checks his watch and says,

"Well, it's Sunday so, the shops won't be open much longer... What did you want to get?" I look at my hands for a minute, thinking.

"Birds! Flying to my heart." I say, god that's a good idea.

"Sure! I've been wanting to get something done too!"

We go to the mall in our joggers and jumpers and get there just after 2 in the afternoon.

"TORI!" Tobias shouts as Tori starts closing the shop. She stop what she is doing and looks at us, she smiles, pulling up the metal gate on the front of the shop.

"Hey lovebirds... what's up?" She asks.

TOBIAS POV

"We want to get tattoos done but, if you're closing up, we can come back tomorrow!" I explain.

"No, no! Come in! I was only closing because no one was here!" She says, "What do you want done?" I look to Tris and she says,

"I want three birds, flying to my heart..." She says, embarrassed, I wrap my arm around her and stroke her shoulder.

"And I want fire on my ribs, it might take a while!" I say. Tori smiles at us and says,

"I'll go get Bud, come in!" She opens the door and we walk in. We sit in the chairs in the parlour and I just sit there, looking at her. Sadness in her eyes. "Okay! Tris, birds, wasn't it?" Tori asks, sketching something on a piece of paper. She shows it to Tris and her face lights up.

"That's perfect! Thanks Tori!"

"Where did you want it?" She asks Tris.

"On my collar bone." Tris replies, sliding her finger across her chest.

"Okay, can you take your jumper and tee shirt off and we can get started!" Tori replies, turning and leaning on a desk to redraw the design. Bud walks in and smiles at me. He did all my tattoo in the past but, I still feel closer to Tori.

"Four! You alright?" He asks, shaking my hand. I nod and he asks, "Fire on the ribs?"

"Yeah! Really detailed please!" I say, he winces.

"That'll hurt!"

"I've had worse!" I reply, Bud and Tori both know about my father, they both worked on a tattoo to cover my scars. Bud leans on the same desk at Tori, sketching a design. He shows it to me and I smile in response.

"Shirt off please!" He says, adding touches to the design, not once has he looked at Tris. Tori is setting up the gun before she puts the design onto the skin. "Arm up!" Bud says to me and I lift my left arm and turn onto my right side, facing Tris. Bud puts the design on my skin and sets up his gun.

"Tris!" I say, with an outstretched arm, "Don't watch, it'll hurt more!" I say. She takes my hand and we sit there, in pain together.

Hers was finished about 30 minutes ago, but Bud is stopping now and is going to finish next weekend. It's looking pretty good at the moment though. We head back to the house and grab a pizza on the way. When we get there, we are faced by a house of panic. Screaming and running.

"I don't know what to do! He throws things at anyone who enters!" Jane shouts. I grab her shoulders and ask her what's going on. "Alistair is having a breakdown! He thinks everyone is going to hurt him, so he is hiding under his bed. I run upstairs and see Ewan and Donald, crying. Tris takes them into Spencer and Josh's room and sits with them. I knock on the door of the triplets room and the screaming stops.

"Alistair... It's Toby, can I come in?" No answer, I slowly open the door and say, "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm like you remember?" Still no answer, I sit on the floor and look under the beds. I spot frightened eyes, looking at me. I smile to him and lay on the floor. "Can I come under there too, I'm scared!" I ask.

"Okay, but only you!" I shut the door and crawl under the bed with Alistair, my legs hanging out of the side. He grabs my hand.

"No one is going to hurt you! I won't let them!" I say, he smiles shyly and says,

"Like a Guardian Angel? Mummy used to say that we all had one and that one day, when the time comes, we'll meet them..."

"I don't know if I am yours, but you are definitely mine!" I say. He smiles a cheeky smile and say,

"I'm hungry, I've been under here a while!" I laugh and say,

"Well, Beatrice and I got pizza, do you want some?" He nods and says,

"One day, I want my own Beatrice! You really love her, I can see it!" I'm surprised that a five year old could be so insightful. A tear falls from my eye when I look at this child, broken in two. He lifts a small hand and wipes it away. He then rolls out from under the bed and motions for me to follow. I stand up, pick him up and throw him over my shoulder. He lets out a squeal of joy and I run out of the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. I see everyone in the kitchen, smiling at me and I put Alistair down. Tris walks over to me, kisses me softly and says, 'I knew you could do it!' I smile, grab the pizza and run into the living room.


	10. Chapter 10

November 17th

It's been five weeks since Caleb's birthday and everything is great! I've been hanging out with friends, my new brothers and best of all, Tobias. We are in the hospital right now, I'm finally getting my cast off! They just X-Rayed it and everything is healed! They split my cast open and I'm glad to find out that nothing hurts. It takes some getting used to being able to use my left arm again, but other than that, it's all good!

It's the triplet's birthday soon so, Tobias and I go to the mall to buy presents. After walking around for a couple of hours we find the right presents, for Ewan, a pair of trainers, he has joined a load of clubs at his school. For Donald, a baseball and glove and for Alistair, a skateboard and helmet. We see the gang in the mall and run over to them.

24th December

As tomorrow is Christmas and we will be spending it with our makeshift family, Tobias and I spent the day with our friends. We got matching jumpers, black, mine with SIX written on the back and his with FOUR, our nicknames. I got mine when the gang found my six identical scars after I broke my arm.

It's now 10 o'clock at night and Tobias and I are watching a movie in the shed. I've been thinking about this for a while and I turn to him and say,

"I wanna do it tomorrow." He looks top me, confused.

"What?"

"I want to do IT tomorrow!" I say being as awkwardly out with it as I can. Then I see it click. First, the shocked expression, then the huge boyish grin.

"IT as in sex?" He asks,

"Yes you dork! SEX!" Again with the grin.

"Why tomorrow?"

"Because, it's Christmas!" I say, "And I love you." He smiles and kisses me softly.

"Where?" He asks.

"In here!" I say, referring to the shed.

"Okay, but you can't come in here during the day." He says. What? "I need to make it special!" He says, reading my mind.

"You're such a dork." I say, smiling. "I going to bed. See you tomorrow!" I say, standing up.

25th December

It's Christmas Day! My first in Chicago. I wake up to find a stocking on the back of my door. I walk over to it and empty it onto my bed. Sweets, chocolate, earrings and then Condoms and a lacy, black nightdress. There's also a note, it reads,

Tris,

I know I am not your mother, but I do know what it's like to be a seventeen year old girl! I hope I'm not stepping over any lines, but I want it to be right for you!

Love, Jane

Oh how embarrassing! I repack my stocking and run downstairs like a I'm little kid again. I see all the boys and Jae sitting round the Christmas tree. I look at Jane and she winks, I blush and sit next to Tobias. He kisses me on the cheek.

"Okay, first present is for... Spencer!" Jane announces. This goes on for a while and after all the presents are opened I say,

"I'm going to get dressed!" As I stand up, Jane hands me a pile of presents, I look at her, confused.

"They're x-rated, not to opened in front of the kids!" She whispers. I blush and run upstairs. I grab the condoms and nightdress out of my stocking and put them on my bed with my presents. I lock my door and open the presents. They consist of lingerie and the 'fifty shades of grey' trilogy. I put them all in the drawer under my bed and get dressed for the day. I decide to tease Tobias today, so I put on a Royal Marines shirt, hanging off of one shoulder and my running shorts. I put my hair up in a bun and brush my teeth.

It's 12:30 in the afternoon and we are having Christmas dinner! Roast chicken, Yorkshire pudding, potatoes and vegetables! After 10 minutes of eating in silence, Spencer says,

"We have something to tell you..." He looks to Joshua and then Jane, "Josh and I have been accepted into a boarding school... in Washington DC..." Jane smiles slightly and Tobias and I congratulate them, "So, we are moving out there in January!" He says, "And because there is now a spare room, Jane will be turning it into a room for a foster child!" I sit there, taking it in. Another new person!

We have spent the whole day watching TV and chatting and now, it's eight o'clock. Tobias and I put the triplets to bed and Spencer and Josh go into their rooms. Jane says, 'Goodnight!' and goes into her own room. Tobias and I are sitting in the living room, in silence...

"Well, I'm going to get into something comfier... I'll see you soon..." I say, talking in code even though we are the only ones here. I run up the stairs after a slap on the butt from Tobias. I lock the door to my room and open my drawer... I put on the black, lacy, nightdress and my silk dressing gown over the top. I plait my hair as best I can and brush my teeth again. I sit on my bed for a minute or two, in silence, mentally preparing myself. Then I open my door and saunter down the stairs. Tobias isn't in the living room but, I find a note...

Dear My Love,

I love you dearly...

From, Your Secret Admirer

P.S. I'm in the shed ;)

I fold the note and put it in the pocket of my dressing gown. I slowly walk to the shed and when I open the door, I find hundreds of candles placed on every surface. And Tobias is sitting on the bed with four red roses in his hands. He turns to my, the look on his face is enough to please any women. I shut the door and he stands up. He bows in front of me, presenting the flowers. I smell them and put them on the sofa. He leans in and softly grazes my lips with his. He whispers, 'You're the best thing that has ever happened to me...' and the rest of the night is bliss...


	11. Chapter 11

Saturday, 4th January

We start school again in two days, but Spencer and Joshua are going to their school today.

"I'm gonna miss you two!" I say, giving them both a hug. Jane is sobbing and holding onto Tobias so she doesn't fall over... Spence and Josh pick up their bags and wave a final goodbye before getting on the school's minibus.

We haven't seen the gang since Christmas Eve, so we have decided to spent the last Sunday of the winter holiday together. They have all come to the shed and we are all chatting about nothing, until...

"So, Four and Tris, have you done the dirty deed yet?" Zeke says, having a fit-of-winks afterwards.

"I would like to inform you all that, that is none of your damn business!" Tobias says. Uriah starts laughing and says,

"That's a no!" Everyone starts laughing, including me, but I'm laughing at the fact that they're wrong. Tobias plays along with it for my sake, he crosses his arms and huffs. The time wastes away as we laugh and chat until...

It's 7 o'clock in the morning, Monday 6th January 2014, and the whole gang is asleep in the shed. I sit up, awake and realise what has happened. I quietly wake up Tobias and we get ready for school. At ten to eight, the time we have to leave, Tobias grabs a fog horn, I don't know where he got it from, and blows it in the shed. Everyone wakes up alarmed, then it suddenly dawns on them and they all jump up in panic. By know Tobias and I are in fits of laughter. Everyone is running around, finding clothes I didn't realise they weren't wearing.

Tobias and I got to school on time, but the rest of the gang got to school during first period. Music.

"Okay, Class! As most of you know, at this time of the year, our school has a singing contest! But this year it'll be different. The winner of the contest will be entered into America's Got Talent!" The class erupts with cheers and gasps. "You can enter the contest in groups, bands, pairs or singular! It's up to your, so this lesson, you can have a chat and a think about what you want to do!" I turn to my friends and Christina says...

"Well..."

"I'm not entering!" Lynn says, she's been a bit distant recently...

"Okay, so there's eight of us! We could do one big band or two groups or pairs or singular..." Will says.

"I think we should do one big band!" Uriah says, everyone agrees.

"Who can play what instruments then?" Zeke asks.

"I'm drums!" Uriah says.

"I'm bass!" Shauna says.

"I can play Guitar and Piano!" I say.

"NO. You are singing!" Uriah says, everyone agrees... "Okay, but not just me!"

"How about you and Four?" Marlene suggests. Although the whole school knows his real name now, everyone still calls him Four, respect I think!

"YEAH! That would be so cute!" Christina says.

"Okay! Then Zeke, Will and Marlene on Guitar and Christina on Piano!" I say. Sorted.

"Where should we practice?" Shauna asks. Zeke and Uriah look to each other and say,

"Our place!" Although I've known these guys for about five months, we've only hung out in my shed or the mall! "After school today!" Everyone agrees and we start talking about what song we'll sing.

* * *

><p>After School: Pedrad Household.<p>

"How about a medley?" I ask. We are all in the Pedrad basement, Drums, Guitars, Pianos, Microphones... Wow!

"That's a great idea! But what songs?" Uriah says. it's silent for a minute and then the idea comes to me!

"How about a Queen medley?" I ask, everyone smiles except Christina, she just looks confused.

"What like the Queen on England? Is she a singer?" We burst out laughing and I explain,

"No, not The Queen, Queen the band from the 70's!"

"OHHHHH! I love them!" She says. Everyone starts laughing again...

"Okay, which songs?" I ask.

"FAT BOTTOMED GIRLS!" Uriah screams.

"It is a good song!" Tobias agrees.

"I haven't heard it!" Marlene says. I stand up and grab a guitar. I start strumming and scream-sing...

_oh, you gonna take me home tonight_

_oh, down beside that red fire light_

_oh, you gonna let it all hang out_

_fat bottomed girl you make the rocking world go round_

_hey I was just a skinny lad_

_never knew no good from bad_

_but I knew love before I left my nursery_

_left alone with big fat Fanny_

_she was such a naughty nanny_

_heap big women, you made a bad boy out of me_

"WOOOOHHHH!" Uriah screams, "That is a great song!" I stop and sit back down, Tobias laughing next to me.

"Okay, so songs, I think; Fat Bottomed Girls, Bohemian Rhapsody, The Show Must Go On, We Will Rock You, I Want To Break Free, Under Pressure, Another One Bites The Dust, Killer Queen, You're My Best Friend and Don't Stop Me Now!" Zeke says.

"That's a lot of songs don't you think?" Marlene asks,

"We'll only do one verse from each!" He replies. Everyone agrees. Seems like we've got our songs.

"Let's get practising!" I say.

* * *

><p>We've been practising our Medley for two weeks now, the contest is next week. But today, Sunday the 19th January, the new foster kid comes! Our 'family' is sitting in the living room waiting. Jane hasn't been told anything this time... we're all a bit worried.<p>

knock, knock, knock... we hear. Jane stands up and answers the door, we all stand up and hear, "Hi, My name's Jane, I'm your foster mother!" and...

"It's nice to meet you Jane, my name is Lauren!" A girl replies.

"Would you like to come and meet the others?" Jane asks. They walk into the living room and I see her. Tall, beautiful, slim, tanned, blonde, the perfect girl. She smiles at us all and then her expression changes when she see Tobias, she turns flirty. Eugh.

"Lauren, this is Alistair, Donald, Ewan, Tris and Four!" I note that Jane uses his nickname instead of his real name. He doesn't correct her.

"It's lovely to meet you all!"

"Tell us a bit about yourself Lauren!" I say, sickly sweet! I can't help it. She smiles and says,

"Well, I'm from California, I love to go to the beach! I'm eighteen and am a Senior like you guys!" She looks at Tobias and smiles flirtatiously. Him being the dork he is, doesn't realise. I check my watch and realise we're late for 'band practise'!

"Oh shit!" I say.

"TRIS! Watch your language!" Jane says. Tobias laughs and I hit him playfully.

"Sorry! But, we're meant to be at Zeke and Uriah's house right now!" I say. Jane smiles and says,

"Off you go then!" I grab my phone and put on my shoes. Tobias and I grab our helmets and ride off to The Pedrad House.


	12. Chapter 12

We arrive at Zeke and Uriah's house and I'm still mad. But, it doesn't make sense! Tobias hasn't done anything wrong, nor has Lauren to be honest! Eugh! We knock on the door and Christina answers. She takes one look at me and knows something's wrong. I subtly shake her head, luckily she notices. We go down into the basement to see everyone except Lynn, I haven't seen her in a while.

The contest is on Friday and we are all worried a bit. We know the song back to front, but we haven't played in front of anyone yet! Today, we are talking about what we're going to wear.

"Right, so we could either, dress normally and fashionably or... dress up as Queen, which I think is a stupid idea!" Christina says, I agree.

"I think we should dress up! It'll be hilarious!" Uriah says. No-one agrees!

"How about we all go to the mall and I can supervise what you buy?" Christina says.

"Yeah!" Everyone agrees.

We're all at the mall and are searching for new outfits for the boys.

"Can I go and get highlights done?" I ask, completely out of the blue.

"What colour?" Christina asks, still searching.

"Blue!" I say, she looks at me, tilts her head and says,

"Sure! We should all get highlights!" She says referring to the girls, "And the boys need new haircuts anyway!" Uriah gasps, and we all laugh.

We head to the hairdressers, and Tobias is finally catching on that I'm a bit upset.

"Are you alright Tris?" He asks, putting a hand on my waist. I smile and nod, but not convincingly. "What's wrong?"

"Lauren..." I say in a snarl.

"What about her?" Tobias asks, confused.

"She was flirting with you!" I say, this catches everyone's attention.

"No she wasn't!" He says, letting go of me.

"You only think that because you don't understand girls!" I say, Zeke laughs.

"That's true man!" He says.

"What was she doing? Act it out!" Christina says.

"Okay, so she's tall, slim, tanned, blonde and when she meets us, she's smiles but when she sees him-" I point to Tobias, "She does this..." I bite my lip like she did, flick my hair and put my hands on my hips.

"Dude! She was so flirting with you!" Uriah says. Tobias looks confused.

"Even if she was it doesn't matter!" He says.

"Why doesn't it matter?" I say,

"Because, I'm in love with you!" He says, straight face. A huge grin spreads across my face. "So you can stop worrying!" He pulls me into a hug, "Plus, you skate, she surfs, skateboarding is so much cooler!" I hit him playful and skip over to the girls.

We finally get to the hairdressers and all sit in a chair.

"Alright Christina! What are we getting done with our hair?..." Will asks...

An hour later and I have my blue highlights, Marlene's auburn hair has red highlights, Shauna's brown hair has blonde highlights and Christina's dark hair has blonde tips. Will's hair has gone from a wind swept, blonde bowl, to short back and sides but, still long on top. Zeke and Uriah both have pattern shaved into the sides of their hair. And because Tobias' hair had grown quite long, they trimmed it, short back and sides and swept forward. He looks gorgeous.

Now back to clothes... eugh!

Christina is making the boys all wear jeans, Will's light, Uriah's grey, Zeke's blue and Tobias' black and ripped. Then tee shirts, Will's dip dyed green, Uriah's red, Zeke's blue and Tobias' black. And checkered shirts over the top, Will's green and black, Uriah's red and black, Zeke's blue and black and Tobias' black and white.

She's giving us girls a bit more choice than the boys, to 'show personality'... but, we still have to match the boys. We are all wearing checkered skirts, mine black and white, Christina's green and black, Shauna's blue and black and Marlene's red and black. Then, Christina is wearing a rhinestoned white top, Shauna, a tied white tee shirt, Marlene, a red crop top and me, a long-sleeved fishnet top with a black sleeveless tee on top. Everyone is wearing Dr Martens, Will and Christina are wearing green, Shauna and Zeke, blue, Marlene and Uriah, red and Tobias and I, white. We actually look pretty cool! She's letting me wearing my earrings and nose ring! Score!

* * *

><p>Today is Friday... The day of the competition! It starts at 5 o'clock and it's already three thirty. We are all in the shed, Christina is doing the girls' makeup while the boys do their hair. We have already done our hair, half-up, half-down.<p>

Four o'clock

All makeup is done and we are on our way to the school! They have a drum set microphones and a keyboard so, we just need to take the guitars. The nerves are finally getting to me and I feel like I might throw up...

Five o'clock

Everyone is at school now and Tori is explaining the prize and the order of performances, we're sixth out of ten.

Five thirty

The fifth act is just starting so we are called backstage. They give Tobias and I our microphones and plug in all of the Guitars.

"And that was Jamie! Next up, Dauntless!" Tori announces, dauntless is the name of our band. We all walk out onto the stage and the crowd applauds. I take in a deep breath and Uriah hits his sticks together, 1, 2, 3, 4...

**(AN: Bold is Tris, Italics is Tobias...both is both)**

**_oh, you gonna take me home tonight_**

**_oh, down beside that red fire light_**

**_oh, you gonna let it all hang out_**

**_fat bottomed girl you make the rocking world go round_**

_hey I was just a skinny lad_

_never knew no good from bad_

_but I knew love before I left my nursery_

_left alone with big fat Fanny_

_she was such a naughty nanny_

_heap big women, you made a bad boy out of me_

**Is this the real life? **

**Is this just fantasy?**

_The show must go on!_

_The show must go on - _**yeah**

_Ooh inside my heart is breaking_

**My make-up may be flaking**

_But my smile still stays on_

**Buddy you're a boy make a big noise.**

_Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day._

**_You got mud on yo' face._**

**_You big disgrace._**

**_Kickin' your can all over the place._**

**_Singin'_**

_**We will we will rock you**._

_**We will we will rock you**._

**I want to break free**

**I want to break free**

**I want to break free from your lies**

**You're so self satisfied I don't need you**

_I've got to break free_

_God knows, God knows I want to break free_

**Under pressure**

_Pushing down on me_

**_Pressing down on you no man ask for_**

**_Under pressure_**

_That burns a building down_

**Splits a family in two**

**_Puts people on streets_**

**_Bah bah bah, bah bah bah_**

**_Bah bah bah, bah bah bah_**

_Hey!_

**Another one bites the dust**

**_And another one gone, and another one gone_**

**Another one bites the dust**

**Hey, I'm gonna get you too**

**Another one bites the dust**

**_She keeps Moet et Chandon in her pretty cabinet _**

**_'Let them eat cake' she says just like Marie Antoinette _**

**_A built-in remedy for Kruschev and Kennedy _**

_**At anytime an invitation you can't decline** _

_Caviar and cigarettes _

**Well versed in etiquette**

_Extraordinarily nice _

_**She's Killer Queen** _

**_Gunpowder, gelatines _**

**_Dynamite with a laser beam _**

**Guaranteed to blow your mind**

**_Anytime!_**

_Recommended at the price _

_Insatiable an appetite _

**_Wanna try?_**

_Ooh you make me live_

**Whatever this world can give to me**

_It's you you're all I see_

**Ooh you make me live now honey**

_Ooh you make me live_

**Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had**

_I've been with you such a long time_

**You're my sunshine and I want you to know**

_That my feelings are true_

**I really love you**

**_Oh you're my bestfriend_**

**_Don't Stop me now_**

**_Don't stop me 'cause I'm having a good time having a good time_**

**_Don't Stop me now 'cause I'm having a good time_**

**_Don't Stop me (yes I'm having a good time) I don't want to stop at all_**

**_La la la la laaaa _**

**_La la la la _**

**_La la laa laa laa laaa _**

**_La la laa la la la la la laaa_**

**_Nothing really matters_**

**_Nothing really matters_**

**To me...**

And the crowd goes WILD! I gasp and Tobias picks me up. We all run off the stage and sit at the back of the crowd.


	13. Chapter 13

"And... the winner is... DAUNTLESS!" Tori announces. We all jump up at the back of the room, screaming! "Come on up you guys!" We all run up to the stage and they all push me forward to talk to Tori.

"How do you feel?" She asks,

"I can't believe it right now!" I say, she laughs and hands us our audition tickets, we run off the stage and all go back to my house.

We go into the shed and all collapse onto the sofas.

"We actually won!" Zeke says. I burst out laughing and everyone joins me.

"WE WON!" I scream and jump up and down on the sofa and collapse onto Tobias. He starts laughing, picks me up and spins me round. "HEY! I'M WEARING A SKIRT REMEMBER!" I shout and he drops to the floor. I sit on top of him trying to breath again.

When we calm down, we sit back on the sofa and Uriah asks,

"What are we gonna sing at our audition?" Everyone silent until I say

"Arctic Monkeys"

"What?" Christina asks,

"Arctic Monkeys, they're my favourite band!" Tobias says,

"Mine too!" I say,

"Too cute!" Marlene says,

"Play one of their songs!" Shauna says,

"Okay, how about Teddy Picker?" I ask Tobias. He nods and picks up the guitar. I go over to the drum set I got last week and we play...

_They've sped up to the point where they provoke _

_The punchline before they have told the joke _

_Plenty of desperation to be seen _

_Staring at the television screen_

_They've sped up to the point where they provoke you _

_To tell the fucking punchline before you have told the joke _

_Sorry, sunshine, it doesn't exist It wasn't in the top 100 list_

_And it's the thousandth time and it's even bolder, _

_Don't be surprised when you get bent over, _

_He told you, but you were gagging for it_

_Saw it and she grabbed it and it wasn't what it seemed _

_The kids all dream of making it, whatever that means_

_Another variation on a theme _

_A tangle on the television and a magazine _

_D'you reckon that they do it for a joke? _

_D'you reckon that they make 'em take an oath? _

_That says that "we are defenders_

_ Of any poser or professional pretender around"_

_When did your list replace the twist and turn like a fist replaced the kiss? _

_Don't concern us with your bollocks _

_I don't want your prayers _

_Save it for the morning after_

_And it's the thousandth time and it's even bolder, _

_Don't be surprised when you get bent over, _

_He told you, but you were gagging for it_

_Let's have a game on the teddy picker _

_Not quick enough, can I have it quicker? _

_Already thick, and you're getting thicker _

_Let's have a game on the teddy picker _

_Not quick enough, can I have it quicker? _

_Already thick, and you're getting thicker_

_Presuming that all things are equal _

_Who'd want to be man of the people When there's people like you?_

"They sound extremely English! It's cool!" Zeke says...

"What does that even mean?" I ask,

"Y'Know Jason Statham, Vinnie Jones, that sort of aggressive Londoner vibe..." He explains,

"Oh! That makes sense!" I say.

"So I guess we are a rock band?" Christina says,

"I guess... you don't mind do you?" I ask,

"No! No, I love rock music! I was just making sure!" She says, the other girls agree.

"So, Arctic Monkeys then?" Tobias asks. Everyone nods.

"Do you want to listen to their albums, they have a lot of good songs!" I say, they say yes and I grab my CDs. We spend the rest of the night listening to songs and writing down any we might play... it's actually quite fun!

* * *

><p>Last night the gang slept round and we decided on a song, Old Yellow Bricks by Arctic Monkeys. A great song. I wake up to find I slept on top of Tobias. Uriah was taking a photo of us when I woke up! I try to get up but, Tobias is in a deep sleep and won't let go of my ass... Zeke bursts out laughing and I give up. I tell Uriah to get me a glass of water and I pour it over Tobias' face. He sit up, causing me to straddle him. I grab his face and he calms down a bit. I start laughing and he does too when he realises what has happened.<p>

We spend most of Saturday learning the new song and messing around until...

knock, knock, knock...

I open the door to the shed to find Lauren dressed immaculately, full makeup, hair done and then I'm just in jogging bottoms and a tee shirt.

"Hey Tris! Can I come in?" She asks, I nod and step out of the way. Lauren still hasn't got the hint that Tobias and I are dating, she sits down next to him on the sofa and I sit next to Zeke.

"What can we do for you Lauren?" I ask, sickly sweet.

"Erm, well actually I came to ask Four something!" She turns to him and bats her eyelashes. I see Tobias visibly move back a bit. "Do you know a good Tattoo parlour? I really want to get something on my collar bone!" She asks, pull the top of her tee shirt down to reveal her collarbone.

"Wu's Tattoos, at the Mall. That's where we go!" He says.

"What tattoos have you got? I can't see any of them!" She says, looking him up and down. I find it funny, the mighty Four squirming under the gaze of his jealous girlfriend and slutty housemate.

"Ermm, they're on my back and ribs..." He says.

"Can I see them?"

"No." Laurens face scrunches with anger but then smiles.

"Why not?"

"Because, they're personal and don't really know you!" He replies,

"Well, I want to get to know you better!" She says, putting her hand on her knee.

"I don't want to get to know you!" He says, regaining some of his confidence.

"Why not?" She says, struggling to stay calm.

"Because, you've been rude to my girlfriend, you've ignored her as much as possible!" He says,

"I didn't even know you had a girlfriend! Where is she?" Lauren asks, Tobias looks to me, a smile on his face, Lauren follows his gaze and says, "That British Bitch? You're dating the British Bitch!" She stands up. "Why would you date that, when you could have this..." Signalling to herself. By now I'm in fits of laughter, this makes her even angrier. "Stand up." She says to me.

"Erm... I wouldn't do that if I was you..." Zeke says,

"Stay out of this!" She shouts. "You are a bitch. You're ugly, fat, short and an emo! Why would he want to date you?"

"I don't know! Ask him!" I say calmly. This really annoys her and she slaps me across the face. "Was that meant to hurt?" I ask, Christina bursts out laughing. Lauren decides to hit me this time, one, two, three to the ribs. "So, you've all seen that she 'hit' me first, right?" I ask my friends, laughing a bit.

"Yup!" Uriah says, I turn back to Lauren and say,

"Get out of my face, Lauren."

"Or what?" She put her face right in front of mine and I head-butt her right on the nose. She screams out in pain and runs out of the shed. Pathetic. About 20 seconds later, Jane storms into the shed and shouts,

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?"

"Calm down!" I say,

"I got it all on camera if you want to see it?" Uriah says...

After watching the tape, Jane put in a request for Lauren to move homes. She is being picked up in an hour and a new kid will be joining our 'family', yet again!

We order pizza and decide to watch a movie.

* * *

><p>It's now Sunday! Lauren is gone and the new kid, or kids, will be here soon! I'm the first awake so, I decide to change into some of Tobias' short and a tee shirt. I turn around to see a smirking Tobias. I walk over to him and sit on his lap. He kisses me softly and rests his forehead on mine.<p>

knock, knock, knock...

The gang wakes up to the sound of the door, Jane enters and says, "The new kids are here!"


	14. Chapter 14

Martha Clark and Michael Roshay. The new kids, they're 18 and a couple! Martha is going to share my room and Michael gets the spare. Jane has this thing against couples staying together. They met in the foster care system and requested that wherever one of them goes, the other goes too! Martha is from England and we actually have a lot in common, and Michael is from Ireland. They seem really cool! Martha and I are in our room at the moment, I'm helping her unpack.

"You have vinyl?" She asks,

"Yeah... why?"

"I have vinyl! I've never me someone who is not old that has vinyl!" She explains,

"Neither!" I say, we both sit on my bed, "So where in England are you from?"

"I'm from Essex but, not the fake tan annoying accent part of Essex... What about you?" She says,

"I'm from London!" I say,

"I love your highlights! They're so cool, I could never get any because of my dark hair!" She says,

"Oh, do you want to meet my friends, they are all in the shed!" I say,

"Yeah!" We walk down into the shed and find, Michael and Tobias in an arm wrestle and everyone else videoing it.

"What's going on?" I ask laughing,

"Zeke wanted to know who was stronger, because y'know they're both quite large!" Uriah explains, referring to muscle, not fat! I walk past Tobias and slap him on the butt, this causes him to loose focus and Michael slams his arm to the coffee table! We all burst out laughing and Tobias crosses his arms like a little boy. I go to walk over to the drums and he slaps me on the butt.

"Tit for tat!" He says. I burst out laughing and push him playfully. I walk over to the drums and sit on the stool. I start tapping the drums at a random pace, while people chat.

"Do you play any other instruments?" Martha asks me,

"Oh, yeah, I play drum, guitar and piano!" I say,

"And she's an amazing singer!" Tobias says,

"Your opinion is biased though!" I say.

"We're all in a band!" Uriah says, to Martha and Michael.

"Really?" He asks,

"Yeah, we won tickets for an audition for America's Got Talent!" Zeke says,

"Cool!" Martha says.

"What's your tattoo?" Martha asks Tobias, the top of it showing on his neck.

"Oh it's just to cover up some old scars!" He says,

"We have tattoo too y'know!" Uriah says, he and Zeke roll up their left sleeves to reveal identical crosses on their biceps.

"And Tris has some!" Christina says. I take off my jumper to show them my tattoos.

"They're well cool! I want to get some more done, I only have one!" Martha says,

"Where is it?" Marlene asks,

"It's on my back! You wanna see?" She asks, we nod and she takes off her shirt to reveal a black tree across her back.

"Woah!" Uriah says.

"I think Michael's are better though!" Martha says, Michael rolls up his sleeve to show us his full sleeve, geometric tattoos.

"I want tattoo!" Christina says, we all look to her, shocked.

"Me too!" Marlene says.

"Same!" Shauna adds.

"Really? It's quite painful!" Uriah says,

"Only for wimps like you!" I say, Tobias burst out laughing and Uriah give me the evils. "We can go tomorrow and all get one!" I say, everyone agrees.

"Girls, I need to talk to you, Tris and Martha's room... NOW!" Christina says, sauntering across the shed. I stand up after a shove from Tobias and us girls follow her upstairs. We all sit on mine and Martha's beds and wait for Christina to explain.

"Will and I have been dating for a while now and it's got to the stage in our relationship that we want to start... doing things... certain things... and I don't know if I'm ready! Out of you guys, who's done the deed?" She says, Shauna and Martha hold up their hands, I slowly put up mine... Christina gasps.

"WHAT THE-" She says. "When? Where?" She asks,

"Christmas Day... on his... bed?" I say, a bit overwhelmed by her questions.

"AWW!" She screams. She starts jumping about, "Well, if Tris was ready, then I definitely am!" She says. Tobias bursts into our room, making us jump.

"I heard screaming!" He says, worried.

"We're okay! It was just Christina!" I explain. She jumps up and walks over to Tobias.

"Yeah, I just found out that you've done the dirty deed, you little minx!" Christina says to Tobias, poking him in the stomach. A blush crosses his face and he coughs awkwardly.

"Erm... I don't know what I'm meant to say right now..." He says. I walk over to him and whisper,

"You are allowed to leave y'know!"

"Oh!" He says, and leaves but, not without slapping me on the butt, it seems to be his new thing... I turn back to the girls and they're all looking at me.#

"Why Christmas?" Marlene asks,

"I was ready and... Jane got me this stuff..." I open the drawer under my bed and the girls all search through it, giggling.

"Fifty Shades of Grey?" Christina shout-asks. The boys all burst in laughing.

"FIFTY SHADES OF GREY?" Zeke asks, laughing. I cover my face and try to block out the laughing. "IS TRISSY NOT GETTING LAID?" Anger overflows and I hit Zeke at the bridge of his nose and knee him in the balls. I run out of my room and into the shed, I lock the door and put on music, as loud as I can. I collapse onto Tobias' bed, anger subsiding, embarrassment and guilt overtaking. I sit up and see Tobias' laptop. I focus on the screen to see some sort of messaging service.

*Four?*

*Four...*

*Four? Where are you?*

*What we did was really fun! I want to take it to the next level!*

They are the last four messages from a girl named Sophie. I turn off the music and hear him.

knock, knock, knock...

"Tris, please open the door! It's only me!" Tobias shouts.

"Who's Sophie?" I shout back. He stops knocking and says,

"I'll tell you if you let me in..." I stand up and unlock the door, he walks in and I step back, staring at him. He gulps, "She is a delusional ex-girlfriend..." I don't break my gaze, "She thinks that we're going to get back together, but obviously we're not because, I'm in love with you." He says, sensing my disbelief.

"How about we ask her?" I say picking up his laptop. I type *Hi there, this is Four's girlfriend! When was the last time you guys saw each other?* I wait 10 seconds and this pops up, *Errmm... It must have been about a week ago...why?* I put the laptop on my bed, walk over to him and stop right in front of him and say,

"I really love you. I do. I hope you know that." I walk away and shout behind me, "Leave me alone!" I run up to my room and find everybody in there. I chuck them all out, even Martha, and I lock my door. Anger fills me and I punch the door. I thought it would be stronger... my fist goes straight through it and it cuts all my arm. I carefully pull my arm out of the hole and see a crying Tobias standing on the other side. I look away until he walks away.

It's been about 6 minutes since I saw Tobias and I hear a small knock on the door, I expect it to be him so, I through a pillow at the door, but then I hear,

"Be-Beatrice?"

"Oh, Alistair! I'm sorry!" I say, I unlock the door and see him standing there. I pick him up and sit on the sofa in my room with him.

"Wh-What's wro-ong?" He asks, wiping away my tears.

"Toby and I had a fight..." I say, feeling a bit odd telling this to a six year old.

"Ab-bout what?" He asks.

"Toby is lying to me..."

"My da-addy lied to-o my mo-ommy all th-he time! But-t, she nev-ver hit the do-oor..." Sadness fills his eyes. I well up just thinking about what he saw in that house. It puts into perspective what is happening between me and Tobias. Maybe she was the one who was lying... I don't know what to think. "Di-id you let-t him ta-alk?" God this kid is too smart.

"Yes... well, sort of!"

"Go an-nd let hi-im talk!" He says, I give him a hug and stand up. I walk down to the shed. I knock on the door and wait. Tobias opens the door, and looks at me, upset.

"Can you explain your side of the story please?" I ask, he nods and steps out of the doorway for me to walk through. We sit on the sofa and he takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I lied! Sh'es not an ex, she's my little sister..." I sit there stunned. "It turns out that the reason my mother died was, she gave her new born baby, Sophie, to one of her friends to raise, Marcus got so mad that he killed her! I hadn't met her until about two weeks ago and I didn't want to tell anyone yet but, when you saw the messages, that stupid, dumbass of an excuse came out and I knew that if I didn't tell you then, this was never going to work, but I didn't want you to hit me like you did the door! So... I'm sorry, I'm rambling!" He says... I look at him, he looks so young. I lean forward and kiss him softly. He puts a hand on my jaw and says, "I love you..."

"I love too you dumbass!" I reply. He smiles and kisses me again. We spend the rest of the night kissing and talking...


	15. Chapter 15

The next Friday...

"Jane?" Tobias says, "Would my little sister be able to move in with us?" She smiles and says,

"You know what? I was just thinking to myself yesterday that we need a bigger house!" Tobias and I both smile and high five Jane.

We are now sitting in the shed, waiting for the gang to arrive...

"We've been talking to Jane..." Tobias says, "and she thinks that because we're all graduating in a couple months and she wants to help more kids, we should have our own house. It'll been in Chicago and it will still be Jane's house but, it'll only me, Tris, Martha, Michael and any one in this room who wants to live with us!"

"Wait so, Jane is going to buy a house, for us?" Uriah asks.

"Yeah, but she will keep this house for her and the kids! I don't know how she has enough money... but she does, so yeah!" I say.

"I'll have to talk to my parents, but I definitely want to!" Christina says.

"Same here!" Everyone choruses.

* * *

><p>The Next Day...<p>

Everyone's parents agreed... so we are going house hunting with Jane and the gang today! We are set to look through five houses today, it's going to be a long day.

We arrive at the first house and everyone is being very relaxed and controlled, but this house is definitely not for us. The next isn't much better, so we don't stay long. The third is worst of all, completely 'old people house' as Uriah put it... The fourth is too small for us all but the fifth... The fifth house is a modern, three storey house with a garage for four cars, an outhouse, a massive garden and a basement. There is possibly five bedroom but, we are trying to figure out who should go in which room.

"I bagsy the penthouse suite!" I say. No one argues, I did bagsy it after all... There is easily enough room for three people in each bedroom!

"Should we do couples?" Christina suggests, all the guys are trying to act cool but, I can see the excitement in their eyes!

"I'm okay with that..." Martha says, grabbing Michael's hand, all the girls agree. Jane is signing some paper or something right now, with the estate agent.

"Couples it is then!" Christina says.

"Yes! I get the best room!" Tobias says, I hit him in the arm.

"So, you're more excited about having the better room than sharing one with your girlfriend?" I ask, teasingly.

"No, but I can't really do what I want to do right now! Or else everyone will know how dorky I am!" he says, leaning towards me a bit.

"Dude, we already know!" Zeke says,

"Then I'll do it..." He says, closing his eyes. I think he's going to kiss me but, he jumps up onto the coffee table in our new living room and starts dancing! All the girls gasp, and the boys laugh. I guess the girls didn't know just how much of a dork he really is!

* * *

><p>The next weekend...<p>

This weekend, everybody is moving their stuff into the new house. Mine and Tobias' stuff is already set up in our penthouse room, the wall facing the garden is made of one way glass, so we can see outside, but you can't see in. We've got a king size bed with green and grey sheets. And our walls are painted with chalkboard paint- when it dries, you can write and draw on it with chalk... my pile of vinyl records is on the floor, next to the record player and various other things and our ceiling is lined with soft, fairy lights. We're sharing a wardrobe -as neither of us has many clothes- and a bathroom.

I spend most of the day drawing a load of swirls on the wall with chalk and listening to my Queen records. Tobias helps the guys with some heavy lifting. In the outhouse, we set up all of our instruments, speakers, microphones and sofas. Our audition is next weekend so, we need to practice as mush as possible.

It's now 9 o'clock at night and we're all eating pizza in the 'new' shed.

"We still haven't heard you guys play yet!" Michael says. He seems to always be shirtless... it's weird but, good because all the other boys get jealous and takes theirs off too!

"What do you wanna here?" Zeke asks, his mouth stuffed with pizza.

"What do you know?" Martha asks,

"Seven Nation Army?" I ask.

"Yeah! I love that song!" Martha says, we stand up and get in positions, we plug everything in and then 1, 2, 3, 4...

_I'm gonna fight 'em off _

_A seven nation army couldn't hold me back_

_They're gonna rip it off_

_Taking their time right behind my back_

_And I'm talking to myself at night_

_Because I can't forget _

_Back and forth through my mind_

_ Behind a cigarette_

_And the message coming from my eyes _

_Says leave it alone_

_Don't want to hear about it_

_Every single one's got a story to tell _

_Everyone knows about it _

_From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell_

_And if I catch it coming back my way _

_I'm gonna serve it to you _

_And that ain't what you want to hear _

_But that's what I'll do_

_And the feeling coming from my bones_

_Says find a home_

_I'm going to Wichita _

_Far from this opera for evermore _

_I'm gonna work the straw _

_Make the sweat drip out of every pore_

_And I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding _

_Right before the Lord _

_All the words are gonna bleed from me _

_And I will think no more_

_And the stains coming from my blood_

_Tell me go back home_

"Woah..." Michael says,

"Your voices... Woah!" Martha says, I blush an sit back down. "Is that what you're gonna sing at your audition?"

"Nahh, we're doing Old Yellow Bricks by Arctic Monkeys!" Zeke says.

"I'm so tired!" I say, yawning. Tobias throws me over his shoulder and says,

"Lets get you to bed then..." He slaps my butt and runs out of the outhouse and across the garden, all the way up the stairs and into our room. We haven't had sex since Christmas Day... not because I didn't want to, it was him... weird right? but tonight, he places me on the bed and kisses me softly, he moves down to my neck and this night is a lot more passionate than the last...


	16. Chapter 16

It's the day of the Audition and I'm FREAKING out! Christina has got everyone dressed and is doing makeup. Her, Marlene and Shauna are all wearing black dresses of different kids and their own colour Dr Martens, I refused to wear a dress so, I'm wearing black jeans, white Dr Martens and a tied white tee shirt. The guys are all wearing black jeans with white tee shirts and their checkered shirts tied round their waist or, in Tobias' case, over the tee and their Dr Martens.

We've been in the queue for hours and finally it's our turn... Tobias and I are handed our microphones and we all walk out on stage...

"Hello there, what's the group's name?" Howie asks,

"Dauntless..." Tobias says.

"And your individual names and ages?" Heidi asks,

"I'm Christina, I'm seventeen..."

"I'm Will, I'm seventeen..."

"I'm Shauna and I'm eighteen..."

"My names Zeke and I'm eighteen..."

"I'm Uriah and I am seventeen years old..."

"My names Marlene and I'm seventeen..."

"I'm Tris, I'm seventeen..."

"And I'm Tobias, I'm eighteen..." I look at him when he says Tobias, and he tightens his grip on me.

"Are you English Tris?" Mel B asks,

"Ermm, yeah, I'm from London!" I say, there is a small cheer from the crowd.

"And what are you singing for us?" Howard asks,

"We are playing Old Yellow Brick by the Arctic Monkeys..."

"Take is away..." Howie says, we stand in our places and get ready, I take a deep breath and hear, 1, 2, 3, 4...

_Old yellow bricks,_  
><strong>Love's a risk,<strong>  
><em> Quite the little Escapoligist<em>  
><strong>Looked so miffed,<strong>  
><em> When you wished,<em>  
><strong>For a thousand places better than this,<strong>

**You are the fugitive,**  
><strong> But you don't know what you're runnin from,<strong>  
><strong> You cant kid us,<strong>  
><strong> And you couldnt trick anyone,<strong>  
><strong> Houdini, love you don't know what you're runnin away from,<strong>

_ Who wants to sleep in the city that never wakes up?_  
><em> Blinded by nostalgia,<em>  
><em> Who wants to sleep in the city that never wakes up?<em>

**She wasnt raised by the way,**  
><em> That the emperor put traps in the cage,<em>  
><strong>And the days she being dull,<strong>  
><em> Lead to nights readin beer bottles,<em>

**You're such a fugitive,**  
><strong> But you don't know what you're runnin from,<strong>  
><strong> You cant kid us,<strong>  
><strong> And you couldnt trick anyone,<strong>  
><strong> Houdini, love you don't know what you're runnin away from,<strong>

_ Who wants to sleep in the city that never wakes up?_  
><em> Blinded by nostalgia,<em>  
><em> Who wants to sleep in a city that never wakes up?<em>

**_ You're at a loss,_**  
><strong><em> Just because,<em>**  
><strong><em> It wasnt all that you thought it was,<em>**

**_ You are a fugitive but you don't know what you're runnin away from,_**

**_ She said I want to sleep in the city that never wakes up,_**  
><strong><em> And revel in nostalgia,<em>**  
><strong><em> I know I said he wants to sleep in the city that never wakes up but,<em>**  
><strong><em> Dorothy was right though<em>**

The crowd goes wild and I gasp. We all stand in a line and wait for the verdict...

"Wow... That was... amazing!" Mel says, Tobias squeezes me slightly and kisses my head.

"I didn't like it..." Heidi says. "it's not my kind of thing!"

"Me neither..." says Howie.

"Well, I loved it!" Howard says, "I think we should just vote!"

"It's a yes from me!" Says Mel,

"I'm sorry but, it's got to be a no..." Heidi says,

"It's a no from me!" Howie adds,

"Not that it makes a difference but, I say yes... I'm sorry guys, you're not though..." I nod my head and am swept of stage with the gang. We pack up our guitars and just as we're about to leave...

"Dauntless! Wait!" Mel B comes running after us, "I have just begged on the phone to my friend and used up all my favour tokens to get you guys a meeting at Syco Entertainment, be there at 2 o'clock tomorrow... bye!" and she runs away...

"What the hell is Syco Entertainment?" Uriah asks,

"It's Simon Cowell record company..." I say, "We have a meeting at a record label!"

"AHHHHH!" Christina screams and Tobias picks my up and spins me round. We all huddle in a circle and put our hands in,

"1, 2, 3..."

"DAUNTLESS BITCHES!" We scream.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

We spent the rest of yesterday practising for our meeting today, in case they want us to perform... it's 7 in the morning and we are at the airport, ready to fly to Los Angeles!

When we get to LA, we start skateboarding around, trying to find Syco Entertainment! Finally Tobias searches it on his phone and we get there just in time for our meeting. We walk up to the front desk.

"Hi, we're have been told that we have a meeting here today..." I say to the receptionist. She looks in her book and says,

"Name?"

"Dauntless..." Uriah says, she scribbles something down and hands it to me, she says,

"First door on the left!" And our meeting begins...

* * *

><p>Later that day...<p>

"AHHHHH WE'VE GOT A RECORD LABEL!" Christina screams as we leave Syco Entertainment. We all huddle in a group and,

"1, 2, 3..."

"DAUNTLESS!" We scream.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

We got back to Chicago quite late last night, but we didn't care! We're due to start recording after we graduate so, the boys are going to attempt to write some songs... It's Monday so we've got to go to school, we decide not to tell anyone about our label, in case something going wrong!

School was boring... Nothing really happened except we have to start applying for Colleges! Eugh!

When we get home Shauna takes charge and makes us all sit at the dining table. She gets all the college brochures out that we got today and puts them on the table. We all look through them and try to decide on which ones we like...

"Where do you want to go Tris?" Uriah asks, uh oh!

"Well... I wanted to go back to London but, I don't want to leave you guys!" I say guiltily...

"I would LOVE to study in London!" Christina shouts, "I didn't even think about that!"

"You're right! That's a GREAT idea!" Uriah says, everyone agrees.

"And Syco Entertainment has a studio in London! This is great!" Zeke says.

"And I won't have to be the weird foreigner anymore!" Martha says,

"I'm bored of looking through brochures! Can we do something else?" Uriah asks.

"How about boarding? We haven't done that in a while!" I suggest, everyone agrees and we drive down to the chasm. I start boarding as soon as we get there, down the half pipe.

At about 6 o'clock, we go to the Dauntless Diner for some food and then go home. Tobias carries my up the stairs and we say good night to the rest of the gang.

He puts me down in our room and goes into the bathroom. I here the shower turn on and make a courageous decision. I strip from my clothes and walk into the bathroom, I see his clothes on the floor and step into the shower with him. I take the scrunchie and start to scrub his back, he finally realises I'm here and he turns around. He smiles at me and softly kisses my lips, he places his hands in my hair and deepens the kiss. I slide my hands over his shoulders and he lifts me up, I feel how excited he is...


	17. Chapter 17

Four months later...

It's the day of our graduation. We all got into Universities in London and Tobias and I are going out there next week to get things set up. We are staying in the house I grew up in... It's very large and everybody can fit in so, we just decided it would be easier. Right now, Christina is squeezing me into a 'little black dress' and I will put my gown over the top. I have my hair in a half-up-half-down do and am not wearing ANY of my piercings, Christina said not to. My make up is minimal and I look completely different to my normal, nose ring and eyeliner situation. Tobias is sitting on our bed, laughing at Christina's attempts at getting me in this tight dress, at the moment, it stuck round my hips. He stands up and says,

"Put your hands on my shoulders..." I'm currently covering my breasts as apparently, 'you can't wear a bra with this type of dress'. "Oh come on, I've seen you naked before!" he says.

"Fine!" I close my eyes so I don't have to watch his face, and put my hands on his shoulders, he grabs the dress and lifts me up completely whilst pulling the dress up. Christina starts laughing and does the zip up. I open my eyes to see a smirking Tobias, I slap him upside the head and I grab my green Dr Martens and pull them on my feet -that was my compromise...

After a half hour introduction, the diplomas are finally being handed out. I don't listen until I hear...

"Tobias Eaton..." And I see my top specimen of a boyfriend. I listen again when I hear my name and walk up on stage to get my diploma.

The ceremony wasn't that bad, I got to see the triplets all dressed up and I was glad to find out that Alistair has stopped stuttering. I refuse to go to a after party so, Tobias and I are going home. As soon as I walk in the door, I start undoing my dress and I run up the stairs, I hear Tobias following me and I laugh to my self. I pull the dress to my ankles and grab some shorts and a tee shirt. I turn around to see an upset Tobias. I smile at him and he says,

"I thought we were gonna get jiggy with it!" Whilst doing his 'sex dance', it's basically him shaking his ass and spinning in a circle. It never fails to put me into fits of laughter.

"Nope!" I say whilst smacking his butt, I run down the stairs and stop in front of the sofa, I turn around just as Tobias tackles me and we both collapse onto the sofa. I here a loud bang and a whimper. I look at Tobias and see tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?" I ask, he looks at his right leg, and then at the coffee table. Ouch... He tries to stand up but, collapses on the floor and a tear rolls down his cheek. I grab my phone and call 911.

We are now at the hospital, it turns out that running into coffee tables whilst trying to tackle your girlfriend, will break your thigh bone! Tobias is in the middle of having a cast put on his leg and is squeezing my hand so hard, I think it might break. I hold his head to my collar bone and he relaxes. After ten minutes of pain, we're allowed to leave. They give us some crutches and a wheelchair, so I wheel him out of the hospital and to our taxi.

When we get home, everybody is there. I wheel Tobias into the living room and find everybody watching a movie. They all stand up in shock when they see Tobias.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Uriah asks.

"Let me explain!" I say, already laughing, not that it's funny that my boyfriend is in pain... well, maybe a little! "He was chasing me down the stairs and I stopped in front of the sofa, he then tried to tackle me, but completely failed and ran straight into the coffee table..." I hear a few sharp intakes of breath and carry on, "I called an ambulance and it turns out he broke his femur!" Zeke starts laughing and everyone shoots a dirty look at him. People start trying to help Tobias but, step away when he get annoyed and shouts at Uriah. Tobias sits on the sofa and thinks for a second.

"Does this mean I will have to be sponge bathed?" He raises an eyebrow at me and Uriah says,

"Well, I am the one that is gonna be a doctor so... I'll take the burden!" Tobias punches him in the arm and we all laugh.

After about an hour, we all go to bed... I'll tell you, it's not fun trying to get a 170 pound male with a broken leg, up the stairs. When we finally do get into bed, I have to help Tobias get changed... that was less difficult.

We both get into bed and I snuggle into his side, he wraps his arm around me and we drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Four days later...<p>

Tobias and I are at the airport, getting ready to fly to London Heathrow Airport...

After eight hours on a plane, we are finally at Heathrow! I am now wheeling Tobias through the airport with our suitcases.

We call a cab and are driven to my childhood home, wish me luck! When my parents died, my family sold all of the stuff in the house but, not the house itself. That will be mine in a few moths when I turn 18! We pull up to the house and a rush of emotion flows through me. The house is bigger than I remember! It's four floors, five acres and has an underground car park. It has twelve bedrooms, twelve bathrooms, a living room, kitchen, an elevator, a two storey outhouse, and my old two storey tree house...

"Holy shit!" Tobias says as we pull up to the house. We get out of the taxi and I grab the suitcases, he wheels up to the front steps and I had him his crutches. I take the bags up the steps and come back down for the wheelchair. I unlock the front door and turn on the light. "Holy shit!" Tobias says again. I just so happened to forget to describe the house to the gang. "Where are we staying?"

"We can either stay in the outhouse or the top floor..." I say, Tobias thinks for a minute and then says,

"Outhouse, then we can be as loud as we want..." He winks and slaps my butt, before crutching his way to the outhouse. I follow him with the suitcases and unlock the outhouse.

"Holy shit!" He says. It's getting quite annoying! The two storey building is completely white on the inside. The second floor only covers half of the bottom floor, meaning half of the bottom floor is double height ceiling. There is a modern kitchen/dining/living space on the bottom floor and a master bedroom and en suite on the top floor. We unpack our suitcases and go to bed, ready for redecorating tomorrow!


	18. Chapter 18

I wake up in London, I forgot we moved yesterday! Tobias is standing at the balcony of the top floor, staring out at our new house. I stand up and walk over to him. I stand next to him and gaze out of the window with him.

"I can't believe you grew up here!" He says,

"It's not all good memories, y'know..." I say, he puts his arm round my waist and I lean on him.

"Shall we go out for breakfast? We have nothing in the house yet!" He asks, I nod and walk into the bathroom. I take a shower and enter to find my black jeans and a white tee shirt on the bed. I put them on and tie the tee shirt at my waist. I brush out my hair and blow dry it. I walk downstairs to find Tobias fully dressed and waiting in his wheelchair. I think he is excited to see London...

I call a taxi and it drives us into the city. We go to a little café and buy some breakfast before I wheel Tobias around and we find a DIY Store. We buy a load of paint in a load of different colours, and some paint brushes.

When we get home, I paint the wall with our bed on in the chalkboard paint, and one of the walls in the en suite with a pale green. I then put all the paint we brought in the main house for the gang to use when then get here, which should be tomorrow! My motorbike is also coming tomorrow, we all decided to sell our cars and put the money towards public transport in London -not many people drive when they're in University- but, we will buy one car, just in case. In the main house, each floor and three bedrooms, even the ground floor, so each couple will get their own floor. The bottom floor also has a 'games room' so, that will be the 'shed'... I go out to the shops to stock up on food and by the time I get home, it's already eight o'clock. Tobias has ordered pizza and we sit in our furniture-less living room, eating and chatting. When we are finished, I put the box in the kitchen and walk up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Tobias asks, trying to stand up.

"I'm going to bed... care to join me?" I reply. I hear a squeal of joy and hopping on the hardwood floors. I reach to top of the stairs before Tobias reaches the bottom, so I boldly undress and lean on the balcony. When Tobias reaches our room, a huge boyish grin spreads wide on his face and he hops over to me... I take off his shirt and throw it on the floor, I push him onto the bed and the rest of the night is filled with physically awkward bliss...

* * *

><p>We wake up at 8 in the morning, knowing that the gang's plane lands right about know. We both wash and get changed. The order of sofas, beds and a whole load of other stuff comes today so, we go into the main house, ready for the doorbell. At about 9 o'clock, the doorbell rings and a load of sofas, bed and other furniture are hauled into our house. We set up the TV and sit on the sofa watching the rugby. Tobias is completely focused on the game, I think he is trying to learn the rules. The guys are going to sign up for the University's team in September, so have asked Michael, Martha and I to teach them the rules.<p>

At 9:30 the gang arrives, I texted Christina about how each couple gets a floor to themselves and apparently they have been fighting over it all the way here. Christina bursts through the door screaming,

"WILL AND I GET THE TOP FLOOR!"

"SHAUNA AND I GET THIRD!" Zeke screams,

"MICHAEL AND I GET BOTTOM!"

"URIAH AND I GET SECOND!" And that is how my friends sort things out.

After a lot of heavy lifting and a lot of whining... everyone is now collapsed on the sofa, watching another Rugby match.

"Why are they passing the ball backwards?" Christina asks,

"Because, they're not allowed to pass it forward!" I say like it the most obvious thing ever. Rugby is by far my favourite sport other than Skateboarding...

"It looks pretty brutal!" Uriah says, "I'm not sure if I-"

"I think they're well hot!" Marlene says,

"I definitely going to play!" Uriah adds.

"Why are the outfits so small?" Will asks,

"First; they're not outfits, second; it's so the opponent can't grab hold of they're KITS!" I explain.

"Sounds like a piece of piss to me!" Zeke shouts from the kitchen, he hasn't been watching. "I mean it's just like American Football right?"

"Exactly, except, they're no pads, you can only pass it backwards and only have five tackles to get it to the try line..." I say and Zeke puts down his food... shit!

"oh..." He says, I start laughing and Michael says,

"It's not that bad though! The last time I played I only broke a collarbone!" Tobias gulps and I laugh even harder.

"What else have you broken through rugby?" Will asks,

"Ermm, in secondary school, my left arm twice, right arm once, leg in three different places, my nose about four times and my collarbone seven times..."

"Only in high school?" Zeke asks Michael...

"Yeah!" He replies knowing how bad some people get hurt.

"You guys have to learn how to tackle safely before anything else!" I say and they all gulp.

"I'm tired!" I say, standing up. Tobias slaps my ass and says,

"Let's get you to bed then!" Christina giggles and Tobias gets up off of the sofa. We go to our outhouse and go to bed.

* * *

><p>The Next Day...<p>

The boys wanted to learn how to play rugby today, so Michael and I are teaching Zeke, Uriah and Will physically, whilst Martha is teaching Tobias by watching matches and talking about tactics. I am wearing one of Michael's Rugby Shirts, much to Tobias' dislike, shorts, socks and trainers. Michael went out and bought us all gum shields this morning. This should be fun. The guys are all dressed up and Michael is explaining the rules.

"Okay! We get it! Can we play already?" Zeke asks, I look at Michael, he shrugs his shoulders and I say,

"Okay... Michael and I against you three!"

"Wait, I don't want to hurt you Tris!" Will says. I look at him and say,

"Trust me, you won't..." We get into starting positions and play.

* * *

><p>An Hour Later...<p>

Zeke, Uriah and Will are all on the sofa with icepacks taped to various limbs.

"I still don't see how head-butting me is fair play!" Uriah whines,

"Well, you tackled me when I didn't have the ball!" I defend. It's three o'clock in the afternoon and finally, the boys have learnt the basics of Rugby, whether they'll remember it is a different question. I lightly sit on Tobias' lap and he whispers in my ear,

"You're looking pretty hot in those shorts..." I playfully tap him on the cheek and stand up again.

"We should really get to writing some songs!"

"I've written one actually..." Tobias says.

"Really?" Zeke asks, Tobias nods his head.

"Sing it..." Michael says. Tobias shakes his head. I look at him confused.

"A girl has to sings it... It'll sound better!" He explains, everyone looks at me.

"How about, I learn the lyrics and we'll _perform_ tomorrow?" I ask. Everyone agrees.


	19. Chapter 19

I lay on my bed, in nothing but one of Tobias' t-shirts. He is sitting in his wheelchair, looking at the ceiling.

"We should paint something on there..." He says, absentmindedly.

"I have something in mind..." I say, plotting in my head.

"Oh yeah?" He looks at me, "And what would that be?" He puts a head on my right ankle and slowly grazes up my leg.

"A secret..." I say, refusing to acknowledge his touch.

"Are you gonna tell me?"

"Nope" I say, popping the 'p'.

"Well, I have my ways of persuasion..." I sit up as his hand reaches my inner thigh.

"I think, mister, you need a sponge bath..." He smirks and I roll him into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Later that day...<p>

It's now 6 o'clock and we are having a 'jamming sesh' as Uriah put it... Zeke ordered some pizza and we have all been stuffing our faces for the last ten minutes.

"MEN IN THIS VERY ROOM... FOLLOW ME, BROTHERS!" Uriah screams, after finishing eating. All the guys get up with a huff and walk out, all us girls just sit here, wondering what the hell just happened.

"Maybe they're planning a surprise for us!" Christina says. I sit there, trying to think why Tobias went, he usually never takes part in these sorts of things.

TOBIAS POV

"What is it Urine?" Zeke asks, using Uriah's abusive nickname. Uriah's smile still plastered on his face, he says,

"I have a plan to get us in the girl's good books...!" I now become interested. He doesn't say anything else. We all look at him, waiting for him the elaborate.

"What is it, dumbass!" Will asks,

"Promise Rings." Uriah says, I decide to not tell them that I have already had that idea, but I realised that it wasn't enough, so I've planned something else.

"Tris can't wear rings..."

"Why not? Does she have like man hands or something?" Zeke asks, I shake my head, laughing a little.

"No, it's just they're all bent from where she has broken them, it's quite weird!" I say, all the guys wince when I say 'broken' but, Michael laughs to himself at the face I must have made.

"...Erm... solutions, solutions, solutions... Oh! you could put hers on a necklace!" Uriah says,

"The only necklace she wears, is her brother's dog tags, I'm not sure if it's a good idea!" I explain.

"Y'know what? I'll text Marlene, I'll say that you want to get Tris a ring, I'll explain about the fingers and the dog tags and I'll get her to subtly slip it into conversation! Like 'what would you girls do, if your man got you a ring?'" Uriah says, the last bit in a girl's voice, it was actually quite convincing!

"Okay..." I agree, warily.

* * *

><p>TRIS POV<p>

The girls are going into full girly-girl mode. Martha and I are talking about music but, the other three are talking dresses and perfumes and jewellery.

"You two! Join the conversation!" Christina says, we slowly move closer to them and 'join' in.

"Hypothetically, what would you do if your guy got you jewellery, like a ring or something?" Marlene asks,

"Oh, I would totally freak out!" Christina says in a high pitched voice.

"I can't wear rings, I've broken my fingers too many times!" I say,

"What if he put it on a necklace?" Marlene asks, I put my hand on my chest and feel Caleb's dog tags against my skin.

"I don't know... I'm not sure it would go with the dog tags!" I say, laughing a little.

"I think it would be too cute if Four got you a ring... I would literally die!" Christina says,

"Well, not literally!" Martha says sarcastically. I giggle and Christina hits her playfully on the arm.

"What if it was a simple ring?" Shauna says.

"Yeah, I'd wear it!" I say. The others continue talking about the subject but, I just daydream about Tobias for a little.

"Tris!" Christina shouts, pulling me out of my reverie.

"What!" I say back in the same tone.

"Can you show all us girls around London tomorrow, we want to buy new clothes!" I sigh, but agree. I explain how, I need to learn Tobias' song, and go to find him.

We've been sitting in the 'shed' for a few hours now, Tobias is teaching me his song. I've finally learn all the lyrics and give him a high five.

"What do you see in your future?" he asks me, completely out of the blue.

"What?" I ask him confused.

"What do you see in your future?" he repeats.

"...Erm, well... I want to get my degrees from Uni and become an Architect..."

"What's after that?" He asks, really serious.

"Not sure, but I do want to travel the world! That would be fun..." I say, still unsure where this is going.

"Do you want to know what I want to happen in my future?" I nod, "Get my degree, become a Computer Analyst, travel the world with you... then find our own place in whatever country we choose, get married, have kids, but the most important part is that I want to do it all with you... I'm scared that maybe I'll turn into my father, but I know that you would never let me, even if it's set in my genes..." He wipes the stray tear from my cheek, I didn't even realise I was crying, "I want to show you something..." He stands up and grabs his crutches.

I follow him and we go out into the garden, he makes his way over to the tree house. We climb up without much struggle to my surprise and I gasp when I see the inside. The whole room is covered with soft light from fairy lights. He opens the window of the tree house to reveal the beautiful landscape behind the house. The sun is now setting and it is truly breath-taking. Tobias steps back, but I continue to stare out at the scene before me.

"You are the strongest, smartest, bravest, kindest person I have ever had the pleasure to meet, let alone fall head-over-heels in love with. You've raised the quality of my life with out even trying and there is no amount of words to communicate how grateful I am." I turn around to find Tobias, somehow, down on one knee with his cast leg in front of him. I gasp yet again, letting a tear slide down my cheek. "Beatrice Rose Prior... I know you are only seventeen and I am only eighteen, but there is no doubt in my mind that we are meant to be together forever... would you please do me the honour of allowing me to be your husband?" Tears now flowing freely, he pulls a small velvet box from his pocket and opens it to reveal a simple, silver band, with a huge diamond set on top. I gasp, giggle and pull him up into a hug.

"Yes." I say. Disbelief shoots across his face and he repeats,

"Yes?"

"Of course I will you big goof! Come here!" I pull him down into a kiss and my new future plays through my mind, a wedding, a family, children with bright blue eyes. Perfection. he pulls back from the kiss and takes my hand. I takes the ring and slides it onto my left, ring finger. Surprisingly, it slides on without any trouble and is a perfect fit. I kiss him once again and he learns his forehead against mine. "I think the others will be wondering where we went!" I laugh a little and he says,

"Would you like to make the announcement, Future Mrs Eaton?" I giggle with excitement at my future name and we climb down from the tree house. Tobias turns off the lights and we walk into the house.

"Play along!" I whisper to Tobias and he nods. "Eugh!" I start, "My left arm is so tired!" I say. The gang turns to look at me, "It must be this ring, it's weighing me down!" I hold my hand up and all the girls scream. Christina grabs my hand and inspects the ring,

"Oh my god! That's a big rock!" She says, "Good on ya Four!" Zeke stands up and gets Tobias in a head lock.

"My best bud is growing up!" He rubs his knuckles on Tobias' head and says, "I get to be the best man right?" Tobias gets out of Zeke's grasp and says,

"Sure..." He starts laughing as Zeke dances round the house.


	20. Chapter 20

TRIS POV

I wake up to the steady rise and fall of Tobias chest. I reach my hand up and trace over small marks on his skin. Neither of us have any clothes on... and I didn't notice until this very second, that Uriah is sitting on the chair in our bedroom. I look at him and go to cover myself, but Tobias stirs and I freeze. I slowly pull the covers over myself and Tobias and mouth 'I am gonna kill you...' to Uriah. I look back at Tobias, he looks so relaxed when he's asleep, I slowly sit up and Uriah chucks me one of Tobias' tee shirts. I carefully get up, and signal for Uriah to follow me downstairs. We get into the kitchen and I whisper-scream,

"What the hell!" He shrugs his shoulders.

"The way that you two look at each other, reminds me of my parents. Before my dad died obviously! I'm sorry, but I was missing home and you guys make me feel like I'm back there. I wasn't just watching you sleep by the way, I was sleeping too!"

"It's still weird Uri!" I say, making us some tea. I hear a sob from upstairs and I know it's one of Tobias' nightmares. I run up the stairs, Uriah following me. Tobias' face is covered in tears and he is curled up into a little ball. I grab a glass from our beside table and fill it up with water from our bathroom. I splash it on Tobias' face and he wakes instantly. I sit on the bed and hold his head in my arms.

"It's okay Tobias, it's me, Tris!" he looks at me and relaxes. He kisses me softly and then notices Uriah, and his own lack of clothing.

"What t-the?" He asks.

"Uriah slept in our chair last night, he was feeling homesick!" I say, expecting Tobias to be as freaked out as I was. He just nods and I look at Uriah.

"I've already explained this to him!" He says, he then turns to Tobias and says, "Your Fiancée has a really nice butt, by the way!" He immediately regrets the comment as, Tobias jumps out of the bed, taking the sheets with him, and pins Uriah up against the wall.

"What made you think that I would be okay at you looking at my Fiancée's naked ass. You're dumber than I thought!" He says, letting go of Uriah's shoulders. I laugh at Tobias' 'protective' ways. he turns round, questioning my laughter and I say,

"I never get THAT jealous when people look at your arse!" He still looks confused, "The girls look at your butt all the time!" I explain. "I'm taking a shower... I promised the girls I'd take them into London!"

"Can I come?" Uriah asks,

"Yeah, be ready in about an hour and go and wake the girls if they're still asleep!" I say through the bathroom door. Tobias open the door and joins me, I can hear Uriah footsteps running down the stairs.

After ten minutes in the shower with my Fiancée, the water goes cold and we quickly get out. After drying ourselves, I collapse onto the bed, with no clothes. For some reason, today I feel so much more confident, maybe it's the ring on my finger that tells me that at least for now, he won't leave me... I sigh heavily at my self deprecating realisation, but sit up when I hear Tobias going through the drawers in our bedroom. He pulls out my black, ripped jeans, my 'sexy' lingerie, and a white tee shirt. He lays them all on the bed next to me but, I only put on the underwear. He puts a pillow on the floor, in front of the mirror, and signals for my to sit on it. He gets my blow dryer out of the drawer and starts to softly, dry my hair. My blue highlight are starting to fade, but I'm not sure if I should get more put in.

"I'm thinking of getting another tattoo..." I say.

"Where?" He asks.

"On my back..." I say. He slowly strokes his calloused hands up my spine, making me shiver.

"What would you get?"

"A monochrome pattern. It goes from ribs to ribs, all the way up my back and down over my shoulders and arms. I've been talking to Martha about it and she's helped me design it."

**(AN: link to photo of tattoo... pin/527061962615087406/ ) **

"Sound amazing... can I be there when you get it?" He replies.

"Of course!" My hair is now dry, but Tobias is just twisting the shoulder length, blonde locks. I turn round, facing Tobias. I run my fingers though his hair. It's grown so much, it's now about three inches long on the top. I sit on his lap, playing with his hair. At first, I slick it back, the water holding it in place, it doesn't suit him! Then I flick it all to one side, that doesn't suit him either. So then I pull it all foward. It rests just above his eyebrows, in curly, brown ringlets. I love the way it looks but the sides and back are too long.

"Do you trust me?" I ask him.

"With my life..."

"Can I cut your hair?" I ask.

"Only if I can cut yours..." He says, an glint of laughter in his eyes, but I know he is serious.

"I'll get some good scissor whilst I'm in the city then..." I say standing up. He leaves his hair how it is and pulls on some jogging bottoms and a tee shirt. I get dressed and put in my nose ring. I pull on my green Doctor Martens and we go downstairs. All the girls, and Uriah, and sitting on our sofa.

"Are you really going to let him cut your hair?" Christina asks.

"Yeah!" I say.

"Four, go online and study the nice hairstyles for half an hour please! And watch hairdressing videos on YouTube... I don't want this to go horribly wrong!" She says to Tobias.

"Okay!" He says, chucking me an apple. "I think we need to remember to lock our doors, I don't like the fact that people are listening to our conversations!" He says to me.

* * *

><p>After five hours of shopping, we finally get home and I didn't realise how much I missed Tobias until I see his huge grin. I carry my bags into the outhouse, I got some new clothes for Tobias as well as myself. I also got him new, white Doctor Martens. I walk into the outhouse to find a chair in the middle of our kitchen, also a spray bottle and a comb. I put all the bags on the sofa and get the new scissors out of one of them. The whole gang is walking over to the outhouse to watch, so Tobias quickly locks the door. They all stand outside with their heads against the window, trying to look in.<p>

"Who's going first?" He asks.

"I will, take you tee shirt off." He raises his eyebrow at me and I clarify, "so, it doesn't get covered in hair!" He waddles over to the chair, he should be using his crutches but, he finds it easier not to. He pulls his shirt over his head and sits on the chair. I look over to the window to see Christina gasp, she's never really seen Tobias shirtless before. I spray his hair wet and comb through it. I section off the top and start trimming it, to make it neater. Right now I'm standing in front of Tobias and he keeps laughing.

"What?" I ask.

"You stick your tongue out when you concentrate. It's cute." He says. I continue cutting the top for a few more minutes and then move to the sides.

After another twenty minutes, I'm done and I'm proud of my work, he looks godamn sexy, but not all of that is due to the hair. We swap, so now I'm sitting in the chair and he starts spray my hair through. He text me earlier saying that he has found a haircut he think will suit me and now he is trying to figure out how to do it. I giggle to myself when I notice him biting his lip as he concentrates.

"One minute!" He says, waddling up the stairs. He comes back down with my record player and some vinyl. He puts on one of the Queen records and then comes back.

"There! That's better!" He says.

After forty minutes, he's finally finished. I pick up the two mirrors from the counter top and hand one the him. On the count of three we both look and I have to say, he did an amazing job. My hair is now about an inch shorter, has layers and he has even cut in little bits to frame my face.

"You're really good at cutting hair!" He says, still looking in the mirror. I have to say, the scruffy, 'just woke up' hair on Tobias, makes him even more irresistable! We turn to our audience and every one puts their thumbs up. We the tidy up all the hair and go and have another shower. We dry and style each other's hair and then make our way over to the main house.

"I didn't think it was possible!" Martha says, everyone looks at her, "for him the look even more attractive!" She says, like its the most obvious thing ever.

"Keep your hands off him Clark!" I say joking around.

"Can you two play Four's song now please?" Zeke asks.


	21. Chapter 21

"You ready?" Tobias asks. We are all sitting in the 'shed' and we are getting ready to sing Tobias' new song. "1, 2, 3, 4..."

_The street's a liar _

_I'm gonna lure you into the dark _

_My cold desire _

_To hear the boom, boom, boom of your heart_

_The danger is I'm dangerous_

_ And I might just tear you apart _

_Oh, ah, oh_

_I'm gonna_ _catch ya I_

_'m gonna get ya, get ya _

_Oh, ah, oh_

_ I wanna taste the way that you bleed, oh_

_You're my kill of the night_

_Now you're mine _

_But what do I do with you, boy _

_I'll take your heart _

_To kick around as a toy_

_The danger is I'm dangerous _

_And I might just tear you apart_

_Oh_

_I'm gonna catch ya _

_I'm gonna get ya, get ya_

_ Oh, ah, oh _

_I wanna taste the way that you bleed, oh_

_I'm gonna catch ya _

_I'm gonna get ya, get ya_

_Oh, ah, oh I wanna taste the way that you bleed, oh_

_This is a bad town for such a pretty face _

_This is a bad town for such a pretty face _

_This is a bad town for such a pretty face _

_This is a bad town for such a pretty face _

_This is a bad town for such a pretty face _

_This is a bad town for such a pretty face_

_This is a bad town for such a pretty face _

_This is a bad town for such a pretty face _

_Oh_

_I'm gonna catch ya_

_I'm gonna get ya, get ya_

_Oh, ah, oh_

_I wanna taste the way that you bleed, oh_

_I'm gonna catch ya_

_I'm gonna get ya, get ya_

_Oh, ah, oh I wanna taste the way that you bleed, oh_

_You're my kill of the... night_

- Kill Of The Night by Gin Wigmore

I closed my eyes for the performance, I open them when I hear clapping.

"Wow."

"That's a great song!" Uriah says. Him and Tobias are still on odd terms because of what happened this morning. I give Tobias a high five and he pats his lap. I sit on him and everyone stares at us.

"What?" I ask them.

"Dude! Will you stop being so googly eyed! You're making the rest of us guys look bad!" Michael says to Tobias. He rests his face in the crook of my neck. I laugh at the sight of my macho man acting like a teddy bear. I'll call him that later, see what he thinks.

"Have you guys started thinking about the wedding yet?" Christina asks. I look at Tobias who still has his face covered.

"No... I'm not sure when in our timeline it's going to happen actually..." I say, hinting for Tobias to speak his mind.

"I was thinking after we graduate from Uni? So, like three, four years?" He says warily, I smile at him, reassurance.

"What? No! You need to do it soon because, I won't be able to survive FOUR years!" Uriah shouts at us...

"Yeah, me neither!" Christina seconds.

"We'll talk about it later..." Tobias says, trying to end the conversation.

"What do you want you dress to look like? I'll have a look online for you!" Marlene says. I shrug my shoulder.

"Tomorrow, we'll go to the store and buy a load of wedding magazines! You can look through them all and find the perfect dress!" Shauna says. Great.

"Excuse my Fiancée and I. I'm tired so we're going to bed!" I say, needing to get out of this room. Tobias stands up and waddles out of the room, holding my hand.

* * *

><p>The next day... June 1st<p>

Right now, I'm in the living room of the outhouse, with the girls, Uriah and Tobias. Uriah is trying to find the colour scheme that will, and I quote 'display both of your personalities, simultaneously!' with Martha and Tobias. The other three are trying to find me a dress.

"What about this one?" Christina asks. I shake my head.

"Too poufy!" I explain.

"This one?" Shauna asks.

"Nope!" I say, popping the 'p'. I lazily skim through the magazine and I find it. My wedding dress.

"Girls." I say, grabbing Christina by the shoulder, "I've found it!" I say. Backless, floaty and front torso is covered in lace. It's beautiful, but not too over the top.

"EEKKK! You're right! That's perfect!" Christina shouts. Tobias starts waddling over to us, she grabs the magazine and holds it against her chest. "You're not seeing it!" She says.

"Why not?" Tobias says, I wouldn't mind if he saw a picture of it, but it would make it more special if he didn't.

"Because, it will take away the magic!" She says, like it's obvious.

"Fine..." he grumbles, waddling back over to Uriah and Martha. I follow him.

"Any ideas?" I ask them. Uriah says.

"We're working backwards... Crossing the colours he doesn't want off of a list, then you can pick from what's left!" he smiles. I see Tobias crossing off multiple colours, after about 30 seconds he's down and I sit down on the chair next to him, he hands me the pen and paper, it reads,

BLUE

PURPLE X

PINK X

GREEN

YELLOW X

RED X

ORANGE X

BLACK AND WHITE

I look at the list for a minute or two then,

"How about black and white?" I ask, Christina hears and says,

"Yes! That would be so cute!" I swear, her voice has gone up a pitch since we announced the engagement. "The bridesmaid's dresses could be black!" She says. It seems like we have a winner!"

* * *

><p>That night...<p>

I sit on the sofa, snuggled into Tobias side, we are listening to some vinyl, we prefer it to TV.

"How many kids do you want to have?" I ask Tobias, even I don't know where it comes from.

"More than two, and I don't really have a limit! That must sound really wrong! But... no okay, I want more than two kids but I don't mind if it's three, or six, or nine! To be honest, I just don't want them to be lonely!" he says, in a big mess of words.

"How about we take it play by play? But, no less than three!" I say, smirking at his ramble.

"Okay!" he smiles, kissing me softly.

"How old do you want to be? Y'know when we have our first kids?" I ask. He thinks for a second and says.

"Well, I think it's weirder being a forty year old with a new born, than a twenty year old with a new born, if that answers your question?" He says, I smile and agrees.

"I think we should set a date for our wedding..." I say sitting up and facing him.

"Okay."

"Which year, this one, next one or the one after?"

"I think our friends would kill us if it wasn't this year!" he says, laughing.

"Fair enough!"

"I think we should get married on a day that means something to us..." He says, "How about Christmas Day?" he says, winking.

"Or Caleb's birthday..." I say, wondering if he remembers.

"The day we first said 'I love you' to each other..." He did remember!

"Yeah, if we get married on Caleb's birthday, it will bring happy memories as well as the sad ones..." I say. He nods his head and kisses my temple.

"Only if you want to!" He says. How did I ever get so lucky?


	22. Chapter 22

TRIS POV

I wake up the next morning, my small limbs tangled with Tobias' muscular ones. I sit up slowly, yawning as I do so. I feel a hand graze up and down my spine.

"Morning Handsome..." I say, turning to look at him. He has a sexy, sleepy smirk plastered on his face.

"Morning to you too, Beautiful..." He leans forward and kisses me softly on the lips. He pulls back smiling a cheesy grin. He gets out of bed and waddles down the stairs, his hair a scruffy mess... it's hot! By the time I get down stairs, I find Tobias in the kitchen making pancakes. I smile at him and sit at the breakfast bar. I find a notepad and a pencil there.

"Who do you want to come to the wedding?" I ask him, he looks up from his bowl of ingredients and says,

"The gang, the triplets, Joshua, Spencer, Jane, Sophie... that's it really!" I nod and say,

"And my grandparents..." He looks at me quizzically.

"You've never mentioned them before!" He stops what he's going and leans on the countertop in front of me, his eyebrows furrowing. "Can I meet them?" He asks.

"Of course you can! I'll give them a call later, although, I haven't spoken to them since they sent me to America..." He relaxes a bit and goes back to cooking. "So, Zeke is your bestman, right?" I ask him.

"Yeah! I'm slowly regretting it, the ideas he's been coming up with, I swear to God he's going to ruin this wedding!" He says, joking but, only a little bit... I write down all of our guests on the notepad... seventeen, not including us.

"We will have seventeen guests..." I say to Tobias.

"Yeah..." He starts laughing and I join in. Soon after we control our laughter, the pancakes are cooked and we are eating our breakfast whilst listening to Queen on the CD Player.

* * *

><p>Tobias had an appointment today, he has now got a full leg brace, so he can wear shoes again, much to his approval. We're back in the outhouse, just talking about the future. He's really excited to get everything going.<p>

"Do you like dogs?" He asks,

"I love dogs, but not small, pathetic ones, my favourite breed is German Shepherd!" I say, he smiles widely.

"Me too!"

"Where do you want to go, when we travel round the world?" I ask.

"Erm... I would love to go to Scotland, it seems like such a lovely place, and Italy, Sweden, Germany... erm... Australia... and anywhere you want to go!"

"I would LOVE to go to Canada, it's always seemed like such an idyllic place..." He grins at me and kisses me lightly on the lips.

"Anything for my precious..." I laugh at his Lord of the Rings joke and we walk into the main house to see the gang.

"Shall we see if Tris and Four want to come?" Michael asks the gang, not noticing that we're there.

"See if we want to go where?" Tobias asks, they all turn to look at us.

"We want to go and get our noses pierced!" Christina says. I already have my nose pierced on the side and my ears in many places, but I wouldn't mind getting my back tattoo started. I want it done before the wedding, so I've got just over four months. I look at Tobias and he looks at me.

"I wouldn't mind getting my tattoo started..." he nods and says that he and Zeke will wander round the city whilst we all go and have various piercings and tattoos done.

It's now three in the afternoon and the first of many tattooing session to come, is over. Shauna, Marlene, Martha and Christina all got their noses pierced, whilst Michael got more added to his sleeve. Uriah and Will were just there for support. By the time we get home, Zeke is sitting in the living room, watching the rugby match. I ask where Tobias is and he says he's waiting to show me something in the outhouse. He fails to keep the smirk off of his face. I wander across the garden and open the front door of our house. I am greeted by the patter of paws on hard wood floors and the high pitched barks of puppies. I see two German Shepherd puppies, one black and tan, the other 'panda', meaning black, white and brown. I drop to my knees and let the puppies sniff me. I see a smirking Tobias, sitting at the breakfast bar.

"What do you want to call them?" he asks, walking towards me. I sit down and he sits next to me. The now more confident puppies, crawl up onto our laps.

"I-I don't know! Are they both ours, or is it like, one is mine and one is yours?"

"I depends, which one is your favourite?"

"I have to say this one!" Referring to the black and tan puppy licking my face.

"Thank god, this one is my favourite, just look at his little face!" Tobias starts talking in the voice that adults use for kids and animals.

"Are they both boys?" he nods and I ponder a to the name of my new furry friend.

"I think I'll call this one Rex..." He smiles at the puppy as it softly bite Tobias' chin.

"I'm calling mine Moose!" I say and he chuckles softly, as do I when I turn back to Moose and see him with his head tilted to the left, one ear up, the other down. "Yes! Your name is Moose!" He barks softly at the sound of his new name and jumps up onto my lap.

* * *

><p>June 7th evening<p>

Today, was our first time recording at Syco Entertainment. We recorded 'Kill of the Night', the song Tobias wrote. The producers loved it. So, we are trying to write some more.

"Done!" I say as I put down my pad and pencil. I grab my guitar and start strumming the tune we created earlier.

_Don't wanna be an American idiot_

_Don't want a nation under the new media _

_And can you hear the sound of hysteria? _

_The subliminal mind fuck America_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension _

_All across the alien nation _

_Where everything isn't meant to be okay_

_Television dreams of tomorrow _

_We're not the ones who're meant to follow _

_For that's enough to argue_

_Well maybe I'm the faggot America _

_I'm not a part of a redneck agenda_

_Now everybody do the propaganda _

_And sing along to the age of paranoia_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension _

_All across the alien nation _

_Where everything isn't meant to be okay_

_Television dreams of tomorrow _

_We're not the ones who're meant to follow _

_For that's enough to argue_

_Don't want to be an American idiot _

_One nation controlled by the media _

_Information age of hysteria _

_It's going out to idiot America_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension _

_All across the alien nation _

_Where everything isn't meant to be okay_

_Television dreams of tomorrow _

_We're not the ones who're meant to follow _

_For that's enough to argue_

"I love it!" Zeke shouts.


End file.
